La Melancolia de Symphonie
by I am your dream
Summary: Una pony que huye de la granja para cumplir su sueño en la gran ciudad
1. Chapter 1 Confianza

**Hola gente hoy estamos de estreno con mi nuevo Fanfic: La melancolía de Symphonie antes os tengo que contar unos pequeños detalles acerca de esta peculiar historia y bueno son estos: 1. Es verdad que hay algunos personajes que me he inventado pero hay otros que son los originales de My little pony friendship is magic que esos no me pertenecen a mi sino a Hasbro. 2. Podreis apreciar a medida que va avanzando el fanfic que ha cosas escritas en parentesis,bien eso no son notas del autor ni nada por el estilo eso son algunos pensamientos de la protagonista espero que eso no les moleste es para darle mas esencia y mas personalidad a la historia. Recuerdo que tenemos pagina de Facebook: Lemon Candies en el que subimos cada dia fotos de como son los personajes por si a alguno que lea el fic no se lo imagina pues ya tiene una alternativa jaja. Y por ultimo a los que os guste el fic teneis libertad para crear arte brony o lo que querais eso si siempre respetando los derechos de autor.**

**Y bueno ya sin enrrollarme mas os dejo con el capitulo 1 espero que os guste y nos vemos en el final **

Precioso día ¿verdad? Siempre me gustaron los días lluviosos, me da tiempo a pensar y a estar sola excepto con la compañía de mi mejor amiga: La música. Pero no os creais que solo ella es mi unica amiga... No siempre llueve en Manehattan pero cuando llueve me gusta estar debajo de ella contemplandola.

Mejor me presentare. Mi nombre es Symphonie Note aunque muchos me conocen (y me temen jeje) como: "El huracán sinfonía". ¿Por que me llaman así? ¿Por que me temen? Porque se tocar cualquier instrumento existente. No quiero presumir pero soy la mejor en el mundo de la música y la canción ya que también tengo el don de saber componer fácilmente y tener una voz angelical (igual si me gusta presumir)

Oh perdón que maleducada soy os preguntareis ¿Como es esta pony que os habla? Pues para empezar: Mi pelo. A diario lo llevo algo despeinado con un coletero rojo y mi pelo es de un color violeta tirando un poco a púrpura muy muy intenso y muy bonito si se me permite decirlo. Mi piel o pelaje es gris oscuro y lo mejor para el final claro... Mis ojos, es lo que mas destaca de mi, es por lo que los chicos se fijen tanto en mi. Mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda preciosisimos, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de mi.

Vivo en Manehattan, aunque no siempre viví aquí y tengo ganas de marcharme...

Nací en Canterlot un 9 de Noviembre pero a los pocos años de vida mis padres, mis hermanos y yo nos trasladamos a Ponyville un pueblo muy pintoresco. Tengo dos hermanos. El primogénito es un potro, se llama Parker. Es de pelaje color café y el pelo lo tiene algo largo y de color verde oscuro. Sus ojos son azules y su cutie mark es una pala con semillas. Representa que se le dan bien las plantas, el se asemeja mas a mi padre tanto en aspecto como en su caracter. Mi hermana se llama Seidy, ella es la mediana en la familia pero eso no significa que no la queramos por eso. Se parece mucho a mi madre aunque en caracter no. Tiene el pelo siempre recogido con dos trenzas y su pelo es de color castaño. Su pelaje es de color rosa pálido. Su cutie mark es una petunia ya que a ella se le dan de maravilla las flores y las plantas. Y sus ojos son celestes. Y yo soy la hermana mas pequeña (por desgracia...) Pero aun así los quiero muchisimo. Mis padres em...Es algo difícil para mi contarle a la gente sobre mis padres...pero aun así por ser vosotros os lo contare.

Mi madre se llama Silver es la mejor madre del mundo,para mi,claro. Mi madre es una pony muy inteligente y de buen corazón. Todos quienes la conocían la querían y respetaban y las dos compartimos la misma pasión: La música. Ella es de pelaje amarillo clarito con unos ojos que en serio te hipnotizan con la mirada mi padre llamaba a sus ojos sus dos rupias de los brillantes y bonitas que eran. Su pelo era de dos tonalidades violeta oscuro y marrón oscuro. Y normalmente iba con un pañuelo oscuro y botas vaqueras marrones oscuras. Y su cutie mark es una nota de sol con una margarita. Significa que al cantar hace crecer las flores mas deprisa y casualmente ese talento lo hedere yo.

Ahora pasamos a mi padre el se llama Light es un padre muy bueno y nos quería a todos mucho. El es de pelaje azul claro, sus ojos son amarillo eléctrico y de pelo negro. Asi de simple jajaja. Y su cutie mark es una semilla magica para hacer crecer flores muy muy altas. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro era impresionante. Un amor verdadero...que jamás he podido experimentar.

Mis padres trabajaban en una granja en Ponyville y yo les ayudaba al igual que mis hermanos. Un día de invierno nos quedamos sin semillas magicas y eran primordial para traer a la primavera con el Winter wrap up, así que mis padres decidieron coger un tren a Canterlot el mas rápido para poder llegar a tiempo. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos a cargo de mi abuela hasta que volvieran. Y ahora viene una parte de mi vida que odio recordar lo recuerdo cada día como me atromenta... El tren en el que iban mis padres "El exprés Celestia" iba cada vez mas deprisa y deprisa. Cuando el tren iba a coger una curva el tren se desvío de las vías y choco contra un árbol causando una muerte instantánea a todos los del tren incluidos... Mis padres. Aun puedo recordar esa tarde de tormenta y truenos. Yo me encontraba en el regazo de mi abuela leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea y mis hermanos estaban jugando al ajedrez.

De repente escuchamos todos unos golpes en la puerta obviamente supimos que estaban llamando a la puerta. Mi hermano mayor abrió la puerta. Apareció un guardia de la corte de Canterlot diciendonos el horrible suceso que había pasado...

Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos llorando tres semanas... Sobre todo mi hermana... Pensábamos que todo era un maldito sueño pero no...era la realidad, no pudimos aguantar tanto dolor... Siempre los llevare en mi corazón, por eso a veces hablo de ellos en presente porque aunque hayan muerto siempre sabre que están conmigo.

Seidy,Parker y yo fuimos criados por mi abuela. Se llamaba Linda y era muy muy buena abuela, generosa, atenta, inteligente y lo mejor de todo... ¡HACE UNOS DULCES DE VICIO! Ella es madre de tres hijas: Jannet Silver (mi madre) y Cherry Jubilee. Conozco a Jannet pero no conozco muy bien a mi tía Cherry.

Bueno ahora tendría que contaros un poco acerca de mi cutie mark. Vale, pues mi cutie mark son dos notas musicales formando una especie de corazón. Y representa que le tengo un amor muy especial a la música. Casualmente fui la ultima de mi clase en obtenerla y me alegre mucho de averiguar exactamente quien era y lo que quería hacer con mi futuro.

Era muy aplicada en los estudios excepto en matemáticas ya que no era muy buena. Me interese mucho por el periodismo aunque yo estaba convencida de que ese no era mi talento especial. Cuando conseguí mi cutie mark hice una audición para ingresar en la real academia de jóvenes talentos de la princesa Cadence. Y por supuesto me aceptaron a pesar de las vomitonas que deje en el baño de la escuela...ups.

Conocí en esa audición a dos ponys muy amables y divertidas. Se llamaban Octavia Melody y Lyra Heartstrings. Octavia era un prodigio con el chelo y Lyra era buenisima con la lira (que irónico ¿verdad?) Cuando me aceptaron en la academia no me lo creía estar con mis nuevas amigas y cumplir mi sueño. Todo era perfecto... Excepto un detallito minúsculo sin importancia. Me tenia que mudar de Ponyville a Canterlot con mi tia Jannet.

¿Como se lo diría a mi abuela y a mis hermanos? ¿Como decirle que su nieta mas pequeña se iría y no volvería hasta que tuviera 16 años? Adoraba Ponyville e hice muy buenos amigos allí pero sinceramente siento que mi talento esta estancado (normal en un pueblo de unos ciento y pico de habitantes ¿Que esperar?) Quería contarle a mi abuela todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Ya estaba harta tenia que contarselo tarde o temprano y mucho mejor temprano ya que quedaban muy pocas plazas para entrar. Me tuve que armar de valor baje a la cocina corriendo y dije gritando sin poder contenerme ¡ QUIERO IRME DE AQUI! Ella se quedo impactada no por mi tono de voz sino por lo que dije. Raramente se le saltaron las lágrimas ella sabia que era uno de los sueños de mi madre aunque claro al principio mi abuela se alarmó mucho ya que iba a una ciudad yo sola. Lo mejor de todo de la academia es que... Estoy 8 años sin mis hermanos! (Que bicho malo soy)Pero curiosamente cuando me detuve en el anden del tren para despedirme se pusieron a lagrimear y no os mentiré, yo también eche unas lagrimillas aunque me traten como una enana los eche mucho de menos...

Ese mismo día llege a la academia y gracias a dios no estaba sola tenia a Tavi y a Lyra. Compartimos habitación en el internado y las Navidades las pasabamos juntas. Fijaos una vez cuando.. Vale me estoy me estoy yendo del tema. En fin fueron los mejores años que pase pero claro todo lo bueno tiene su fin sin darme cuenta acabaron mis enseñanzas en el internado. Tras salir me proporcionaron muchisimas oportunidades de trabajar en el mundo de la música pero claro tenia que bajar de mis sueños e ir a Ponyville a ver a mi familia, pero cuando llege algo horrible estaba por pasar...

Llege a Ponyville algo aturdida por el viaje ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no cogia el tren. Fui a mi casa muy alegre, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mis hermanos y a mi abuela. El camino era corto y no muy enrevesado. Llame a la puerta un poco cansada por el simple hecho de que en las maleas llevaba millones de souvenirs para mi familia. Cuando me abrió Seidy se la veia pálida y con una respiración agitada. Me dijo que mi abuela estaba muy enferma y era bastante grave...

Decidi quedarme en Ponyville un tiempo a cuidar de mi abuela aunque note el ambiente entre mis hermanos y yo algo tenso... Un día fui a la habitación de mi abuela a ver como estaba... Se estaba muriendo. No habia nadie en la casa ¿Sabéis lo duro que fue para una cría de 16 años enfrentarse a tal cosa? Ella me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo algo que se me quedo en la memoria desde ese día "Vive tus sueños aunque todos los demás digan que es imposible" Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y murió.

Fue una de las peores cosas que tuve que pasar. Siempre estará en mi corazón... Mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que volver al dia a dia nos hicimos cargo de la granja de mariposas y flores que poseía mi abuela (mas cursi imposible tio) y ahora eran nuestras, pero yo ya no podía aguantar tanta presión. Los primeros días eran fáciles pero con el paso del tiempo me canse. Ya no podía soportarlo mas era una pony medio adulta y tenia derecho a cumplir mi sueño y lo hiba a hacer.

Se lo conte a mis hermanos mayores su reaccion me sorprendió muchisimo pensé que saltarian de alegría pero se enfadaron mucho conmigo, sobre todo mi hermana Seidy. Palabras textuales de ella: " Haz lo que te de la gana mejor para nosotros un estorbo menos" (amor de hermana al 100 %) Pase de todo esa misma noche cogí un dinero que tenia ahorrado me saque un billete a la espectacular Manehattan y sin hacer ruido salí de la casa. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ahora solo me importa mi música y yo.

Y con eso nos lleva a la escena del principio. Después de hablar un poquito de mi ( un poco es un minuto NO 30 MINUTOS GUAPA) Me dirijo a Canterlot, ya estoy mareada de vivir en Manehattan y me apetece desconectar un poco de todo y de paso doy un concierto ah y lo mejor de todo voy a ver a mi tia Jannet y por supuesto a mis amigas Tavi y Lyra.

Sali corriendo de mi casa por que siempre he sido una imputual, lo estoy intentando modificar no me juzgueis. Corrí a todo galope y por fin divise la estación de tren de Manehattan SIII. Llege al anden ahogada y la gente me miraba en plan esa se ha metido una dosis de coca. Entre en fin lo normal de los trenes. Me sente y repose mi cabezita en el asiento. Paso una media hora y ya empezaba a ver mi ciudad: Canterlot. Despues de haber pasado muchas regiones de Equestria que yo conocia porque había vivido allí (Appleloosa, Fillydelphia, Las pegasus, Applewood...)

Una pequeña melodía (que de melodia no tiene nada porque no tiene ritmo) anuncio que el tren llegaba con destino a Canterlot. YUHUU. Decidi preparar mis cosas para salir del tren. Ya estaba preparada para salir. No pude evitar mirar por la ventanilla y... OSTRAAAAS LYRA Y TAVIII Me estaban esperando. Cogí mis cosas y me dirigi a la salida del tren corriendo como una posesa sin contar que me lleve por encima a un revisor por encima ( sere torpe)

-Lyra,Tavi. Gritaba a pleno pulmón Ellas al fin me vieron a lo lejos y corrieron hacia mi para abrazarme. Me abrazaron y me tiraron al suelo del mismo abrazo Detrás del abrazo no pude evitar ver a dos ponys muy peculiares tal que así: Una unicornio de piel blanca tan perlada que parecia que estaba hecha de nieve incluso, llevaba puestas unas gafas muy muy oscuras que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos y su pelo era despeinado hecho en "punta" por decirlo así y de color azul oscuro y azul claro, en fin nada de mi estilo. Y luego la pony que la acompañaba era totalmente diferente a ella. De pelaje amarillo pálido,terrestre como yo y sus ojos eran de color azul agua.

-Oh Symphonie te echabamos de menos. Dijo Lyra abrazandome y a la vez dejandome sin aire -L L Lyra... m me f f falta a a aire. Conteste casi asfixiada -Uy perdona jeje es que te eche mucho de menos -Jaja yo tambien te eche de menos tonta y a ti también Tavi. Dije -Lo mismo digo a pesar de tus locuras

-Jaja. Todas nos reimos a la vez. Hacia tanto que no me reia asi... Pero una voz bastante estridente interrumpió nuestras risas. -Hey. Dijo la pony tan peculiar de las gafas -Em hola. Me llamo Symphonie Note encantada mucho gusto en conocerte. Dije de forma educada -Me llamo Vinyl Scratch aunque seguro que me conoceras como la gran DJ PON-3. Respondio orgullosamente

-Pues no la verdad es que no te conozco (ZAS en toda la boca) aun así es un placer conocerte. Le estuve tomando el pelo, claro que conozco a la dj mas alucinante de Equestria porfavor. -Jiji vaya cortazo Vinyl. Dijo la pony de la piel pálida. Hola me llamo Sweetie Dropps pero mis amigos me dicen Bom Bom. Lo único que escuche fue SWEETIE DROPPS MADRE MIAAAA. Aparte a Vinyl como si fuera una potrilla apartando zanahorias de un plato. -OH MI MADRE TU! TU ERES LA ARTISTA DE LOS DULCES. -Bueno pues si soy yo jeje. Dijo ella colorada

-Lyra te debo 20 bits por la apuesta. Dijo Tavi - Que apuesta? Pregunte curiosa -Lyra aposto que conocerias a Bom Bom porque te seguian chiflando los dulces y yo aposte que ya no te gustarian. Contesto Tavi pagando Senti como empezaba a enfadarme, me puse hasta roja. Fui a Tavi y le dije gritando. -NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTAN. Dije gritandola y a la vez asustandola -Eeeeee Symph bonita mira dulces. Dijo la maldita Octavia con b para que me distrayera

-IIIIIIIP DONDEEEE? Dije, al fin divise un puesto de...CHOCOLATE Corri y corri hasta mi amado chocolate y cuando estaba a punito de llegar... PUM. Me pararon unas fans histéricas que obviamente me conocían. No entiendo como soy tan famosa... Solo toco todos los intrumentos existentes, tengo buenas voz y.. AH SI! Soy amiga de todos las celebridades de Equestria y buena amiga de las princesas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence...No se, no entiendo porque tengo tantos seguidores (es enserio?) De todas formas no era esencial para mi comprar chocolate en ese momento ya tenia escondido en mi pelo... Brillante...dulce... DESPIERTA SYMPH. Bueno en fin lo de siempre un par de fotos, unos autógrafos, grititos etc... ¡ADORO A MIS FANS!

Bueno después de eso salimos de la estación de tren de Canterlot y dirigimos rumbo al corazón de la ciudad donde se encontraba la casa de mi tia Jannet. Ella es la pony mas mas bondadosa que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Mejor os haré una descripción detallada de ella para que salgais de dudas.

Bueno ella es una pony terrestre de unos 35 años osea es muy muy joven aun, pero no tanto tampoco. Tiene la piel blanca blanca mas incluso que la de Vinyl con una tez sin arrugas y normalmente usa maquillaje que si yo fuera ella ni maquillaje ni tonterías de esas. Sus ojos son verde agua, preciosos es la palabra que los definiría En su cara tiene un simpático lunar. Y ya por ultimo su pelo, lo tiene en tonalidades rojos y castaños recogido co un moño y unos tirabuzones que sobresalen y de adorno una pluma violeta a juego con su cutie mark.

Ella ha sido un ejemplo a seguir para mi. Cunado vine a estudiar a Canterlot ella fue la que se ocupo de mi ya que mis padres se fueron... Da igual, bueno Tavi, Lyra , Bom Bom, Vinyl y yo nos dirigiamos a casa de Jannet. En el camino estuve charlando con todas hasta con Vinyl... Lol -HEY conoces el grupo Los masacres de Equestria?! Dijo ella gritando estruondosamente -Vinyl porfavor me ofendes... Pues claro que si boba. Dije con un guiño

-Jajaja Symph eres de las mias -No por dios. Dije asustada. No caí en que ya habíamos llegado a la pintoresca casa de mi tita. La casa se hallaba igual de como era cuando era pequeña. La casa era enorme con un monton de flores. Estaba super emocionada, aunque me temblaba el casco al llamar a la puerta. - SYMPHONIE SOBRINA! Dijo ella gritando. Ahí mis modales ejem. Hola querida sobrina -Hola adorada tia jejeje. Ahora si que si nos dimos un abrazo. Las chicas se fueron a sus casas ya que estaban molidas. La casa no había cambiado nada esta tal y como la recordaba

Mi hocico empezó a oler algo familiar... CHOCOLATE DIOOOS JANNET ME TENIA HECHA UNA PEDAZO DE TARTA YUHUU Despues de estar platicando con mi tia sobre todo lo que habia hecho en Manehattan llego la hora de dormir siii Entre a mi cuarto de la infancia...Era igual. No habia cambiado nada en estos dos años. -Buenas noches querida sobrina. Dijo ella con ternura en su voz - Adios te quiero

-Aaaaaw Symph que rapido crecen. Dijo cerrando la puerta Que? Vale puede que sea cursi pero la quiero mucho. Mi cuarto sigue estando igual... Mis juguetes, mis posters heavy porque si chicos yo antes era una heavy pero ya no ahora soy una aristócrata. La noche era un paraje de estrellas y una luna hecha de plata. Habia un balcón en mi habitacion. No podia evitar salir. Era una noche muy cálida parecia una noche de verano... Seguro que a el le habria gustado... PERO QUE DIGO SI LE ODIO?!

RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE:

Yo tenia 8 años tenia mi cutie mark y estabamos a una semana antes de irme al internado. Me encontraba en un parque tumbada en la hierba y al lado mia estaba un amigo mio al que... Jamas he podido volver a pronunciar su nombre... El me gustaba mucho y pense en contarselo antes de irme.

-Hey te puedo contar algo? Dije

-Claro, venga va desembucha o te hare cosquillas jajaja. Rio el

-Vale pues... afu afu... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI Y... pero el me paro.

\- Ajaja que bueno Phonie la paria se enamoro de mi ajaja oye linda yo me hice amigo tuyo para que Cherise Kerris, Alana y Anna y tooodo Ponyville se rieram de ti jajaja. Se despidio y alenjndose

Yo no hiba a dejar escapar la oportunidad para decirle cuatro palabritas. Corri todo lo que mis cascos pudieran soportar. Lo alcance pense en correr pero... Le di una bofetada que le deje la mejilla colorada dos semanas ya se que no es lo mas elegante pèro se lo merecia.

Me fui destrozada hasta mi casa. Cuando llege fui directa a la cocina a coger un cuchillo. Cuando estaba a puntito de clavarmelo... llego mi hermano me lo arrebato y me pefo una bofetada. Rompi a llorar, el sabian lo que me pasaba, me miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura y luego me abrazo... desde entonces no creo en el verdadero amor

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE

-Maldito imbecil... me hiciste sufrir tanto... Dije llorando

Me meti en la cama me arrope y me dormi profundamente con algunas lagrimas rozando por mi mejilla... mañana sera un nuevo dia, una nueva oportunidad...

**WEIII QUE LES PARECIO? me costo mucho escribirlo espero que les enamore y nos vemos en el capitulo 2 y recuerdo que tenemos nuestra pagina en facebook Lemon Candies chaoo ya saben creen descunran escriban ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Truco o SANGRE!

**Hola hola hola...hola bienvenidos un día más a mi fic, bienvenido/a seas chico o chica jaja. Hoy tenemos un capítulo bien movidito. Ante todo felicitaros Nightmare Night y os vengo a comunicar algo importante. Como regalo de Halloween subiré un Creeppypasta con los mismos personajes del fic solo que será una mini historia de ellos. Otra cosa que os vengo a comentar es que os recomiendo un fic buenisimo, se llama Tres Notas pasaos porque esta muy muy bien escrito y tiene una historia bastante interesante. Y por último pedir disculpas a los que hayan leído el capítulo 1 de mi fic, por el tema de que los diálogos estaban juntos, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, lo siento de verdad. Y ya sin más dilación les presento el chapter 2 :**

Chapter 2: ¿Truco o... SANGRE?!

Aquella noche tuve pesadillas muy repentinas todas con el mismo argumento... "Eres una inutil" o "No sabes hacer nada solo ser una engreida" o cosas por el estilo...

Gracias a la última pesadilla me desperté con un sudor frío y respiraba de forma ahogada... Me sentía asustada, sentía como si huyera de algo pero aún no sé de qué... Aparte también estaba asustada por lo de mañana... Oh ¿no se lo conté? Verán todo ocurrió hace un par de semanas...

Pues bien, me encontraba en el recibidor de mi edificio, venía de trabajar, en fin un día normal ¿no? Me disponía a entrar a mi casa cuando recordé que tenía que echarle un vistazo al correo de hoy...lo típico.

-Carta del banco, publicidad, un cheque de un millón de bits, una carta de la corte real de Canterlot, un cupón regalo de una hamburgue... ¡¿COMO?!

Tiré a un lado el cheque del milllon de bits y corrí como loca a mi casa a leer la carta de Canterlot, que emocionante, casi nunca recibía cartas tan importantes como las de la corte real y la carta no era para menos, con un papel dorado, una fina letra negra, y un sello rojo... se notaba mucho que era de la corte.

En fin, busqué mis gafas (si, a veces uso gafas, me dan un aspecto intelectual) y empecé a leer y a leer... no daba crédito a lo que leía... Ups perdón que descortés por mi parte, os cuento, resulta que la carta estaba escrita por la mismísima princesa Celestia, de su casco y letra, decía así:

"Querida Symphonie Note, te escribo desde Canterlot comunicándote que me gustaría que entre las próximas fechas te dirigieras a Canterlot, hay algo muy importante que me gustaría contarte antes de tu mayoría de edad. Un cordial saludo espero alguna respuesta tuya"

-Princesa Celestia-

Me quede estupefacta por la carta, seguro que sería algo malo... seguro, ahí dios mio...

-Lo mejor sera que duerma, mañana será un día importante...- dije

Volví a arroparme con la manta, me acurruque bien y ni corta ni perezosa dormí profundamente como una potrilla, sin saber lo que me tenía preparado el destino mañana o mejor dicho dentro de unas horas...

...

El sol empezó a hacerse presente en mi habitación un día más, atravesaba mis cortinas llegando su luz hasta mi hocico haciendo que la arrugara un poco.

-¿Um?...- empecé a despertarme muy poco a poco

Cuando estaba desvelada fui a mi baño particular. Me lavé un poco la cara con agua para estar ya totalmente despierta.

-Tururu a ver a ver ¿qué hora es? Aja aja las doce tururu... ¿¡QUE?! OH DIOS OH DIOS- No me había dado cuenta de la hora, teníamos que estar mi tía y yo en la audiencia con la princesa a las 12:15...

\- NO VAMOS A LLEGAR ALLI NI DE COÑA- dije gritando

\- NIÑA MANTEN LA COMPOSTURA- dijo mi tía gritando

\- LO DIJO LA PONY QUE ESTA GRITANDO-

-VISTETE SYMPHONIE-

-VOY PESADA-

Nos vestimos corriendo, miré el reloj, las 12:10. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, incluso empujando a gente, después mucho "Uuu soy elegante" para después tener que ir corriendo empujando a la gente. En fin con dos minutos de sobra llegamos (increíble). Fui a preguntar a la recepcionista acerca de mi audiencia. Parecía una pony bastante arisca, con cara de pocos amigos. Saqué todas mis armas para caerle bien, me acerqué y con todo la simpatía del mundo dije:

-Hola, buenos días querida recepcionista.

-Nombre- dijo ella sin mirarme

-Grrrrr Symphonie Note- dije molesta

\- Un minuto, un minuto también Jannet Kerris- contesto mi tía

\- Solo puede entrar una pony- le respondió la pony

\- Oiga oiga pare el carro de diamantes, ella no puede entrar sola, además soy la tutora legal de esta hermosa jovencita. Déjeme pasar- contesto mi tía enojada

\- Bueno ya empezamos la misma historia de siempre- dije

-Entra la jovencita sola y punto, no la vieja de 35 años.

\- Vamos tía Jannet solo será un minuto de verdad no pasará nada lo prometo, además Luna es una de mis mejores amigas ¿recuerdas? no será grave ya lo veras- dije para calmarla un poco, lo último que quiero es que se asuste.

\- Si así lo crees querida, estaré esperando aquí, por dios que no sea nada-

\- Nos vemos ahora- Me despedí de ella, me dirigí hasta la gran puerta que conectaba con la sala en la que estaba Celestia y Luna. Y con timidez abrí la puerta... hasta que la lié...

Fue por culpa del vestido que me obligó poner mi tía, resulta que al cerrar la puertecita de las narices se quedó cogida la cola del vestido. Entonces tiré y tiré hasta que salió pero como no, se rompió.

\- Bu buenos dias sus altezas- dije nerviosa por mi torpeza

\- Buenas señorita Symphonie ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Celestia

\- jajajajajaja que bueno Symph deberías ser bufona de la corte- se río Luna

\- Hola a usted también- dije

\- ¿A que vienen ese comportamiento tonta? anda dame un abrazo querida amiga-

Nos dimos un gran abrazo, pero Celestia no lo veía muy correcto, aun así se lo permitió a su hermana. Hasta que nos separamos.

\- Symphonie mi más querida súbdita, acercate por favor.

Sin mucho que decir me acerqué temblorosa pero con elegancia al sitio donde estaba Celestia.

\- Todavía puedo recordar vagamente cuando eras una potrilla y te nombramos la protegida de Cadence querida- dijo Celestia

\- Si, era una alumna en especial para cada princesa, Celestia tu tenías y sigues teniendo a Twilight Sparkle, Cadence tenía a Symphonie y yo tenía a Lightning Dust- la secundó Luna

\- Exactamente, verás Symphonie em sé perfectamente que aun siendo menor de edad te escapaste de tu casa porque no soportabas la situación de tu casa, pero no vengo a hablarte de eso ahora mismo, Symphonie, ¿aún conservas el violín de tu difunta madre?-

\- Pues la verdad lo llevo siempre conmigo, aquí esta- dije, ese violín lo es todo para mí fue lo único que quise de la herencia después de que mis padres fallecieran, no quería ni siquiera el dinero solo el objeto que más amaba mi madre, solo...

\- Symphonie ¿ves ese hueco de aquí?- pregunto Celestia

\- Si, parece una especie de cerradura sinceramente-

\- Lo es, Luna por favor la llave-

Luna muy rauda le dió a su hermana un llave un tanto extraña.

\- Atenta Symphonie- Celestia con esa llave consiguió abrir la parte delantera del violín, para entendernos por la parte de las cuerdas (ooo que lista Symph vas para catedrática). Cuando la abrió no había nada muy interesante... excepto una pequeña y brillante cosa que relucía al fondo del violín.

\- Symphonie, ¿sabes que es eso?- preguntó Celestia

\- Ahora mismo no caigo-

\- Este colgante es una replica exacta al que le pertenecía tu madre, tu madre me pidió que lo guardara junto con la llave del violín, me dijo que si algún día le pasaba algo te lo diera cuando tuvieras tu mayoría de edad...-

\- Abrelo Symph- me dijo Luna

El colgante era de un dorado muy puro y muy limpio con algunas líneas que lo hacían verse muy elegante, era en forma de corazón. Lo abrí... de repente empecé a sentir algo recorriendo mi mejilla... oh ya veo estaba llorando jeje que tonta... lloraba por el simple hecho de que dentro de colgante había una foto de mis hermanos y mis padres...

\- Symphonie ¿estas bien?- pregunto Luna dandome un abrazo.

\- Los echo de menos... mucho- dije llorando.

\- Symphonie querida puede que sea tu sueño pero familia solo tienes una, puede que hayais tenido problemas pero estoy convencida de que sabréis solucionarlos- me contesto Celestia con una gran sabiduría

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer, iré a Ponyville y tal vez solo tal vez disculparme con ellos, gracias muchísimas gracias altezas- Dije arrodillandome y dandoles las gracias por toda la ayuda que me ofrecieron

\- Me alegro de haberte visto Symph, y tenemos una partida a Call of Duty pendiente- dijo Luni

-Seguro.

\- Symphonie querida antes de irte dile a tu querida tía que pase por favor- me pidió Celestia.

\- Em claro adios y gracias-

\- Adios- dijeron las dos en unísono

Salí muy aliviada como si no tuviera ningún peso sobre mí. Cerré la puerta y trote hasta mi tía

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella

\- Ahora te lo cuento, me ha dicho la princesa Celestia que pases, te espero aquí-

\- Esta bien, ahora vuelvo-

Chicos lo siento, pero la curiosidad me pudo. Tenía que saber si o si que le pasaba a Jannet. Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché algunas cosas (malditos constructores, deberían hacer las puertas finitas para que cotillas como yo podamos escuchar). En fin lo unico que pude escuchar fue: " Ya tiene la edad de Symphonie, debes encontrarla..." que raro muy muy raro.

Mi tía salió con una cara de preocupación yo obviamente me preocupes también por ella.

\- Tía Jannet, ¿qué pasa?

\- Oh nada pequeña florecilla no te preocupes por mi, por cierto ya me han contado sus majestades lo de tus padres, enhorabuena querida

-Gracias supongo que dentro de un par de días tendremos que marcharnos a Ponyville

\- Si, pero por ahora tienes que pensar en tu concierto de hoy.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo distraerme- Oh nada pequeña florecilla no te preocupes por mi, por cierto ya me han contado sus majestades lo de tus padres, enhorabuena querida

-Gracias supongo que dentro de un par de días tendremos que marcharnos a Ponyville

\- Si, pero por ahora tienes que pensar en tu concierto de hoy.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo distraerme.

Llegamos a mi casa y como una bala me tiré al sofá, si lo sé soy una baga.

-No tu tranquila no me ayudes con la casa- dijo Jannet con ironía

\- No no no te preocupes- le contesté metiendome doce chocolatinas en la boca.

\- Dios que suplicio-

Me quedé ahí metiendo mas chocolatinas durante tres horas, ay la vida de la artista es la mejor jaja. Empezaba a llegar la hora de mi concierto y tenía que prepararme como no.

...

Después de una hora de preparaciones maquillaje peluquería etc ya estaba preparada para salir. Pero no iba a salir sin hacer una cosa antes.

" Esto va por ti mama" me puse su colgante y salí al gran escenario.

Os parecera una estupidez pero subida allí me siento como en casa...

Las melodías pasaron rápidas algunas tristes, otras alegres tanto con violín como con trompeta...me di cuenta de que la vida es un relato corto... No me percate de que ya se acabó el concierto... Empecé a guardar los instrumentos en sus respectivas fundas. Hoy volvía a casa sola Jannet tenía una reunión y Tavi y Lyra no podían por una fiesta de Halloween que había... que bien una noche como hoy volver a casa sola es alucinante.

Salí de aquel teatro por la puerta trasera para no alarmar a la gente. Ande y ande algo cansada pero con muchas ganas de llegar a mi casa y tomar un buen baño de burbujas jeje pero... empecé a sentir como gotas, que extraño el ccielo estaba despejado miré hacia arriba para descubrir el misterio.

Una pegaso con el pelo azul me esaba echando lluvia encima...

\- EH PARA!- dije cabreada

\- Ups jeje perdona que tonta no deberías haberte puesto ahí mocosa- dijo en un tono burlón

\- GRRRR-

-Oh espera tu eres la pija esa de la musica clásica Symphonie.

-Y TU ERES LA IDIOTA DE EQUESTRIA NO?

Las cosas empezaron a calentarse, la pegaso bajo y empezó a empujarme y yo NO me iba a quedar atrás. Le pegué una bofetada e intente irme pero me alcanzó y empezamos a pelear. Le metí un gancho en el estómago haciéndole vomitar sangre ella me pego bastantes bofetadas... pero una... me cambió la vida. Me pego un gran puñetazo en el ojo.

\- JA ASI SABRAS QUIEN MANDA- dijo y se marcho

Empecé a sentir sangre, la vista se me distorsionaba... empece a sentir la muerte... sin morir en realidad

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho y nos leemos en el capítulo 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Dulce muerte

**Holaaa mi gente que de tiempo, 3 semanas ya... ¿Por qué no he publicado nada en tooodo este tiempo? ¿Por qué Marta por queee? Pues simplemente fué porque me puse malita y después de recuperarme el ordenador se me estropeó y después de esperar unos cuantos días, ya funciona por fin! Aprovecho para deciros que tenemos página en Facebook: Lemon Candies y si no te quieres perder ninguna imagen de mi fic o cosas random mías simplemente dale a like. Y ya sin mas tonterías empecemos con el capítulo:**

Chapter 3: Dulce muerte.

-Oye Vinyl, ¿crees que hemos cogido suficientes chuches? Yo creo que son poquitas.

\- Bombón, tienes cinco bolsas del tamaño de la cabeza de Tavi repletas de dulces y creeme que la cabeza de Tavi es grande.

-¿Tu crees?

-Supongo, es bastante agradable la amiga de Tavi y Lyra.

-Lo mismo digo... Oye Vinyl... ¿Ves aquello a lo lejos...?

-Esa cosa grande que esta a lo lejos ¿no?

-Sí, acerquemonos a ver que es...

Se acercaron rápidamente… Oigo unos cascos trotar hasta mi pero apenas tengo energía para girarme para saber de quienes son…

-¿Esa no es… SYMPHONIE!?

-Oh dios oh dios, Symph, ¿estas bien? Vinyl, por dios ¡pide ayuda!

Empece a despertar poco a poco

-Una pony… sin razón alguna… me pego… me duele… mi ojo

-Si

Me cogieron entre las dos, en el viaje me preguntaron acerca de la pelea… Sinceramente no tenia ni energía ni fuerzas para hablar o recordar algo quería librarme de ese dolo… mi subsconciente empezó a recordar una frase que marco un antes y un después en mi vida… "Tu mayor peligro eres tu misma" … Un pequeño recuerdo de mi pasado empezó a hacerse presente en mi mente

RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE:

Si… ya puedo recordarlo… puedo verlo con claridad en mi mente… Me encontraba en el precioso castillo de Canterlot, en una habitación muy elegante y amplia con grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el jardín exterior… Aún puedo recordar el olor que inundaba aquella habitación, un ligero olor a flor de naranjo... Puedo verme cuando era una potrilla...aún recuerdo esa tarde de agosto.

-A que no me pillas Cadence?

Jajaja-¿Que no? Ahora veras enana-Así era Cadence ella me daba todo el cariño que me faltaba de mis hermanos. Ella estuvo pendiente de mi siempre, cada vez que necesitaba ayuda ahí estaba ella, cada vez que necesitaba a una amiga ahí estaba ella. Éramos tal para cual ambas.

-Te cogí jajaja oye Symph, ha venido un señor preguntando por ti ¿sabes quién era?

-No, ni idea ¿quién era?

-EL MONSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS JAJA.

Oh no mi debilidad las cosquillas, asi pasábamos las tardes, cada princesa con su protetgida… Me siento muy afortunada de serlo… Pero claro no siempre puede ser todo perfecto… Esa tarde todo iba a cambiar… tanto para las princesas como para Twiligth Sparkle, Lightning Dust y para mi.

-Em ¿ Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?- Abrio la puerta un mensajero de la princesa Celestia

-Si aquí, digame ¿Qué ocurre?

-La princesa Celestia la requiere, a usted y a la señorita Symphonie Costanza Note- dijo el mensajero con cierto aire de preocupación en su voz y en su cara. Como odio que digan mi segundo nombre

-Ahora mismo vamos muchísimas gracias

Al oir eso el mensajero cerro la puerta

-Venga vamos Costanza jaja

La mire con cierto odio pero después me rei a carcajadas, en verdad el nombre es bastante divertido y gracioso. Estabamos las dos muy intrigadas ya que nunca nos llamaba la princesa Celestia, era motivo de preocupación.

Cadence y yo andábamos por el largo pasillo de la alfombra roja aterciopelada para llegar hasta la sala donde nos esperaba Celestia

-Oye Cadence, ¿a ti no te gustaba el hermanito de Twilight?- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y dándole golpecitos a ella con el casco

-E estas l loca…- lo sabia, ella solo tartamudea cuando le gusta una persona demasiado, además hace unos años pude saber que tenia razón ya que me mandaron la invitación de boda de Shinning Armor y Cadence…

Llegamos hasta la puerta, estábamos muy nerviosas las dos… nos dimos una pequeña mirada en señal de animo y abrimos la puerta

La sala eracalida y tranquila, era una sala bastante normal con alfombras y con algunos cojines de colores vistosos para sentarse. Inspeccione con cautela la habitación, mirando cada rincón hasta encontrar una cara o mas bien unas caras conocidas.

Se hallaban en una pequeña parte de la habitacion las princesas Celestia y Luna con una expectante mirada de preocupación, y al lado de cada una sus protegidas. Cadence y yo nos acercamos tranquilamente hacia donde estaban ellas. Nos arrodillamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Es un placer volverlas a ver sus majestades- dije cordialmente cuando una fuerza me hizo burla si, esa fuerza era nada mas y nada menos que Lightning Dust, yo de la forma mas elegante le saqué la lengua.

-Hola- dijo Cadence simplemente... Demasiado maleducado para mi gusto pero bueno ella es asi.

\- Os preguntareis el porque os he reunido aquí, es un tema delicado y necesito que presten atención sobre todo las protegidas- anunció Celestia con preocupación, Twilight Lightning y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ante la actitud de Celestia.

Celestia dió unos pasos al frente dejandonos a todas atrás.

-Si habéis sido nombradas nuestras protegidas y haber caído bajo nuestra tutela creedme que no ha sido un capricho niñas, es un tema serio así que presten atención. Según la profecía cuando 3 jóvenes y valientes ponies cumplan la mayoría de edad tendrán que combatir sus mayores miedos, sus inquietudes y su verdadero amor, cuando esas ponies hayan combatido con destreza y valor habra un cambio en las estrellas... Se les concedera un don que podría maldecir el resto de su vida... La única forma para que ese magnífico don no sea una maldición es actuar con los elementos de la armonía...

-Generosidad, Honestidad, Bondad, Lealtad, Risa y Magia...- contestamos todas a unísono impactadas ante el mensaje...Al nombrarlos Celestia nos otorgó a cada una un especie de pergamino lo abrimos las tres a la vez y en cada uno había un mensaje diferente...

"Tu mayor peligro eres tú misma"

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Symphonie, eh despierta...-empecé a escuchar una voz...no era familiar, intente buscar esa voz en mi mente pero no pude encontrar el rostro de la dueña.

Abrí muy poco a poco los ojos encontrando unos preciosos ojos rojos mirándome con suma atención... Aclaré más mi y pude ver a...¡LA PEGASO QUE ME PEGO! Estaba asustada, enfadada y triste... Giré mi cabeza a la derecha encontrando a Vinyl, Tavi, Bombón y Lyra mirando con odio a esa pegaso...No recuerdo que Lyra y Octavia vinieran conmigo, seguramente Vinyl las llamó... Al verlas me giré a mi izquierda encontrando a Jannet sosteniendome de un casco y con la mismísima expresión que mi amigas...

La pegaso era bastante peculiar, pelo azul con bordes naranjas, pelaje azul muy claro, alas bastantes grandes de lo normal...se notaba que entrenaba mucho y su cutie mark... Una especie de trifuerza dorada con unas alas a los lados y con un montón de piercings en su oreja... Y sus ojos...wow...

-Symphonie...perdoname por pegarte de verdad...no soy así es que...cuando me insultan no me comporto como alguien normal sino que me entra un impulso a pegar a cualquiera y...

-No digas excusas pensamos ir a la policía o mejor aún a la Princesa Celestia- esa era mi tía tan tranquilita como siempre (ironía, que lista)

-Marchate y no vuelvas o tendrás lo que te mereces- grito Tavi otra tan tranquilita como mi tía

La pegaso empezó a llorar descontroladamente, empezó a dirigirse a la puerta hasta llegar a ella.

-Lo siento mucho...- me dijo antes de irse, solo quería saber su nombre...solo un nombre

-ESPERA, QUIERO SABER TU NOMBRE- grite pero no me escuchó... Volví dentro de la casa...

\- Se llama Glow Clowd, la conozco, a trabajado conmigo en algunas canciones- me contestó Vinyl limpiando las gafas... Vaya ella tambien tiene ojos rojos...pero los de Vinyl son aún mas algunos momentos de charlar con mis amigas decidieron irse pronto ya que les daba apuro quedarse en mi estado.

Se despidieron de mi y se fueron trotando por las inmensas calles de Canterlot. Um...diría yo que hay algo entre Lyra y Bombón y Tavi y Vinyl...fuf que suerte "Te vas a convertir en una vieja solterona" que lista es mi conciencia...el amor verdadero... DIOS ¿POR QUE APARECERAN TODOS LOS AMORES QUE HAN PASADO POR MI VIDA? Y, ¿por qué...aparecerá la imagen de Glow en mi mente? No será que.. No, no puedo volver a caer en eso... La odio...

-Querida sera mejor que te retires a descansar y s sobre t todo n no t te mires al e e espejo- me comunicó Jannet con cierto miedo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- me retiro tentadoramente al baño. No me creo lo que veo...

-DIOS SERA HIJA DE...

-Sobrina tranquila porfavor...No me lo creía... Mis hermosos ojos color esmeralda destruidos, mi ojo izquierdo destruido por un color rubí-LA MADRE QUE LA...

-Tranquila porfavor symph, cuando estemos en Ponyville iremos al médico vete a la cama- le hice caso me dirigí a mi cuarto

\- JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE MIS SERES QUERIDOS QUE ME VENGARE- dí un portazo si...yo también soy bastante ojos uno de mis tesoros mas preciados "Egocentrica" gritaba mi conciencia puede que lo sea...no se ni quién soy, me da igual ya todo. Me acoste arropandome suavemente con las sábanas mientras veía el viento mover suavemente las cortinas... Mañana volvía a Ponyville... Adiós Canterlot...adios a mi vida...

**Bueno ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer dejen reviews, dale a like a mi pagina de Facebook si te gusta mi fic y nos leeremos muy prontito espero deseo y prometo... FELIZ SABADO A TODOS.**


	4. Chapter 4 Una melodia sinfonica

**Hola holita a todo mi mundo, bienvenidos a: La melancolía de Symphonie. No voy a enrollarme mucho solo os deseo una feliz Navidad, aunque halla pasado un día XD.Y noticia especial al final del capítulo es muy especial para mi ya que me han echado un cable no escribiendolo sino dejándome su personaje. The last cat el autor de Tres Notas y demás, un fic buenísimo tengo que a colaborar conmigo con su personaje Darkus Stormnight que en este capítulo puede parecer de poca importancia pero después será muy importante así que muchas gracias a este autor y le mando desde aqui mil gracias que se que el lee mi fic, un abrazo ^^.Empecemos pues...**

La Melancolía de Symphonie Chapter 4: Una melodía sinfónica

Un nuevo día empezaba a pronunciarse a través de las montañas de mi bella Canterlot. Estaba bien arropada con las mantas de lana que eran de mi posesión desde que tenía 8 años. Me desperté hace ya un rato, pero no tenía la suficiente energía como para levantarme y hacer mis labores diarias. Empezaba a recordar... hoy me enfrentaría a mis hermanos... hoy iría a Ponyville de nuevo... Estaba asustada...muy muy asustada... También recordé que dentro de poco llegaría mi cumpleaños... 19 años ya... Pasa demasiado rápido el tiempo... Parece que fué ayer cuando era una potrilla que soñaba con cuentos hadas... Me parece imposible todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida. Mi cutie mark, mi primer amor, mi primer beso... Muchas veces llegué a pensar que todos los tropiezos malos en mi vida fueron a causa de que el destino me lo tenía reservado, o simplemente porque soy patosa. Rebuscando en mi memoria pude recordar lo que paso ayer por la noche.

-¡MIS OJOS!- me caí de mi cama, aún aturdida fuí corriendo al baño de mi habitación a contenplarme el rostro frente al espejo. No, no era ningún sueño, seguía teniendo ese ojo rubí oscuro que tanto odiaba.

Me enjuagué bien la cara con agua fría para desperezarme un poco. Por unos minutos me quedé mirándome en el espejo, buscando respuestas a mis preguntas.

¿Por qué a mi?, ¿por qué todo lo malo me ocurre a mi?, ¿por qué me cautivaron tanto los ojos de aquella pegaso, que sin razón alguna peleó conmigo? Todo era confuso. Podría haberme quedado así largo tiempo, pero no podía, tenía que peinarme, preparar algunas maletas, revisar los billetes de tren, etc...

Me dirigí al salón, donde me sorprendió ver a mi tía despierta ya que es raro que madruge y ví que ella también se sorprendió al verme porque ambas no solemos madrugar.

-Buenos días querida, ¿café?- siempre me ofrecía agradablemente una buena taza de café, aunque ella siempre suponía que mi respuesta era negativa.

-Tía, en los casi 19 años que me conoces, sabes que lo amargo lo odio prefiero el chocolate.

-Entonces, hoy nos vamos ¿no?

-Eso parece- me serví en una taza leche tibia.

-Cariño me preocupa ese ojo, podríamos denunciarla.

\- Creeme que no merece la pena, olvidemos lo que ha pasado y ya esta.

\- Yo aún así me preocupo, porque te quiero mucho- se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

\- Y yo, loca del órden- le correspondí al abrazo, es ya para mí como mi madre...

\- Venga ve a peinarte y a ponerte un poco más decente, yo prepararé las maletas, venga corre-

-Si señora- fuí al baño y me cepillé los dientes, en fin lo típico. Cogí mi cepillo de pelo y empecé a peinarme.

Me cepillé lo mejor que pude mi cabello hasta hacerme un peinado bastante casual con el que nadie me reconocerá por no llevar mi peinado característico. Una simple coleta, con ella no parecía "El huracán sinfonía" sino simplemente Symph asecas.

Ya que estábamos ambas listas, teníamos pista libre para irnos. Le eché un pequeño vistacito a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, va a ser algo duro desprenderme de todo esto.

...

-Tía Jannet, ¿te agobia montar en tren?-

-No, ¿por qué lo dices jovencita?-

-Porque no dejas de agarrarme la pata derecha y empieza a dolerme-

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a viajar-

En ese tren siempre me ocurrían cosas extrañas, tropezones, patadas y... un reencuentro con un amigo algo especial. ¿Quién era? Seguro que muchos lo conocereis porque es muy famoso, demasiado. "El hombre banda" ¿os suena? O mejor esto... Darkus Stormnight, creo que ahí empezamos a entendernos. Yo tenía una banda en el que éramos 6 integrantes. Lina Rose, Purpple Note, Shadow, Dark, Darkus y yo. Éramos los "Broken Heart" y el siempre fué uno de mis mejores...amigos.

Otra vez la melodía del trenecito (que sigo pensando que ni es melodía ni es nada).

-Uf llegamos tía.

\- Querida se que es difícil para tí todo esto, pero no olvides lo que realmente importa de verdad.

\- No lo haré te lo prometo- la abracé y nos disponíamos a salir del tren.

La estación de Ponyville no era demasiado abarrotada, ya que era un pueblo demasiado pequeño.

Pero por desgracia para mí y para mi tía no estamos solas ya que detrás nuestra había una pony bastante rara haciéndonos fotos detrás nuestra. intenté no escandalizarme como siempre decía mi madre " Sé perseverante con los ponis poco agradables y te dejarán marchar".Me giré para ver a la pony no me dejó pronunciar apenas palabra.

\- OH DIOS MÍO, OH DIOS MÍO, TÚ ERES LA FAMOSA SYMPHONIE NOTE- gritó la pony bastante alterada. Era una pony bastante peculiar, tenía flequillo bastante largo y caído en punta, demasiado extraño para mí, de dos colores a mechas, negro y blanco, de pelaje violáceo oscuro, y estaba recubierta por muchísimas pulseras fluorescentes de varios colores muy chillones, y una peculiaridad en sus cascos fue que tenía como unas playeras en ellos. Y unos ojos color zanahoria y con una sombra de ojos bastante notable de color amarillo.

-¿Te importaría bajar la voz un poco? No quiero que nadie me descubra, espera un momento, ¿tú no eres...?- pero antes de que pronunciara palabra, ya la pony se había marchado.

Sé quién era. Se llamaba Crazy Puff, es una aprendiza de Photo Finish, siempre me habló muy bien de ella, aunque siempre me comento a que era propensa a ser inquieta (pero no tanto como una pony rosa que conozco amante de los dulces) .

Ya estábamos en camino para ir a mi casa natal. A medida que avanzábamos empezaba a ponerme bastante nerviosa por dos simples razones: La primera por el simple hecho de reencontrarme con mis hermanos y su reacción al verme.Y la segunda razón fué porque cada paso que daba cualquier pony me reconocía y se quedaba boquiabierto al verme. Se me hizo demasiado largo el fin ví la casa de mi infancia, suponía que ellos estarían en ella.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, respiraba aceleradamente. "Tranquila Symphonie, haces lo correcto" decía siempre mi conciencia. Dí tres golpes en la puerta de madera oscura. Tardaron un par de minutos en abrir. Cuando alguien se decidió a abrir me encontré a un pony bastante familiar... No puede ser... ¡MI HERMANO!

-¡HERMANITA!- se abalanzó hacia mi para darme un tierno abrazo.

-Que de tiempo, pense que no te alegraría verme-

-¿Estas de broma? Eres mi renacuaja, no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de Seidy al verte ¡SEIDY VEN AQUI!- vaya forma de llamar a alguien pero bueno la gente de campo es así

Apareció por la puerta mi hermana mayor, mientras mi hermano hablaba alegremente con mi tía. Seguía ella igual, con sus trenzas, su cara de tranquilidad, era ella mi hermana, mi mejor amiga...

-¡Seidy!- la abracé...pero ella me aparto...

-Oh así que ¿la princesita se digna a visitar a la escoria de campo?- me dedicó una mirada fría e impenetrable.

-Seidy, la enana ha vuelto ¿que bien no?- ese era mi hermano siempre dando la cara por mí.

-Tu mejor callate, lo único que sabes hacer es el bago y jugar a la consola. Ya veo que te has dignado a venir hermanita. ¿Qué piensas que te perdonaré?-Yo simplemente asenti

\- Que inocente eres, nos abandonaste, siempre lo hiciste, Parker y yo estábamos hasta que papa y mama te tuvieron a ti, desde que llegaste todo han sido problemas. Espero que te vayas bien pronto a Canterlot o mas lejos... Te odio desagradecida- Lo dijo y al instante se metió dentro de la casa, Parker entró y se les oyó discutir fuertemente. Mi tía estaba perpleja pero no tanto como yo. Retrodecí unos pasos, me dí media vuelta y sin mucho mas que decir corrí

"No quiero saber nada mas de ella... nunca..."

Continuará...

**Hola otra vez bronies y pegasisters bueno esto es lo que viene a ser siento publicarlo tan tarde otra vez. Noticia importante: A mediados del mes de Febrero subiré un nuevo fic pero no igual a este os explico. Son varias historias de amor y esas cosas de las Mane 6, Background ponies en version anime. Se llamará: Kiss me, hug me but hate me. No os penseis que dejaré la melancolía de Symphonie ni mucho menos. Y bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que decir. Un besito y nos vemos muy muy prontito. Feliz Navidad**


	5. Chapter5 Con una lágrima lo expreso todo

**Hello! ¡FELIZ 2015! Estoy orgullosa de presentaros el primer capítulo del 2015 de este maravilloso fic. Espero que a lo largo del año mejore más con los capítulos y que obviamente espero que seamos muchos más leyendo esta historia. Vuelvo a decir que tenemos página de Facebook, Lemon Candies. No tengo mucho más que decir así que no me entretengo más y os dejo con el cap.**

**Chapter 5: Con una lagrima lo expreso todo**

Siempre me imagine la reenconciliación con mi hermana de una forma distinta, una forma positiva por supuesto, sin embargo los sueños sueños son y algunos no se cumplen. Venía demasiado ilusionada pensando que todo iba a salir a la perfección, sigo pensando que mi vida es una estúpida broma. Ahora estoy aquí sentada en un banco y preguntándome, ¿qué he hecho mal para que me odie tanto? Cuando era una joven potrilla no teníamos problema alguno, me trataba bien y me cuidaba pero… al irme a Canterlot algo cambio en ella, apenas me llamaba por teléfono y cada vez que yo telefoneaba a mi casa contestaban Parker o mi abuela y supuestamente o estaba ocupada o no estaba en casa. Para mí, mi verdadera hermana siempre fue Cadence. Ella siempre me respeto, y me quería como una hermana. El banco estaba algo frio y era solitario. Se empezaba a notar el viento otoñal y podía escuchar el melodioso sonido de las hojas secas caer de los arboles dorados. La brisa alborotaba mis cabellos despeinados, parecía que me susurraba lo que debía hacer. Empecé a sentir una potente sombra encima de mí. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Presentía esa sombra cada vez más cerca de mí, no estaba asustada solo me sentía angustiada. Pude reconocer esa sombra en cuanto compartió asiento conmigo en ese singular banco mientras nos acogía un gran sauce.

\- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que tenías asuntos importantes hoy- demostré una expresión de sorpresa en mi voz, no obstante en mi aspecto demostraba tristeza y desesperación. Miré la sudadera que traía puesta, era simple color gris jaspeado con un dibujo en la parte central, era el logo o signo característico de "A empty spot more" una de las bandas más famosas de toda Equestria… recuerdo con añoranza a uno de mis mejores amigos que era perteneciente a esa banda…

-Más bien eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti Symphonie Costanza Note- soltó una pequeña risilla al decir mi nombre completo.

-Sabes que odio que me digan mi nombre completo Nightmare Moon.

-Eh ya no soy malvada y no vengo a pelear, vengo a conversar contigo, ¿te parece bien?- dijo Luna con un tono agradable en su voz mientras extendía una pata delantera.

-Está bien, está bien- le estreche el casco en señal de tregua mientras reíamos ambas.

-Symphonie sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado esta tarde, escucha sé que no es fácil reencontrarse con una hermana, créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie, pero también compartí el mismo sentimiento de celos que ahora posee tu hermana mayor.

\- ¿Celos? No es posible querida Luna mis padres nos dieron a mis hermanos y a mí una educación conjunta por igual.

\- Bien como veo que aun no lo entiendes, cabeza de chorlito, tendré que enseñártelo por mí misma.

Luna hizo iluminar su cuerno, mi entorno empezaba a disiparse y un gran humo nos rodeaba. Abrí los ojos para ver que ambas andábamos por un extraño lugar, no sé exactamente como describirlo, era precioso y a la vez me entraron ganas de vomitar. Era un camino hecho de estrellas doradas, era imposible caminar sobre las estrellas como ya sabéis pero, la magia del alicornio es infinita. El paisaje que nos rodeaba era magnifico estábamos bajo una noche estrellada con la luna como testigo, todo era precioso, pero aun no comprendía que hacíamos allí.

\- Luna… ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté asustada y confusa.

-Estamos en tus recuerdos Symphonie.

-Oh genial, ¿veremos cómo conseguí mi cutie mark? o ¿veremos cómo me convierto en una gran estrella?

-Para empezar deja la vanidad, no estamos para verte solo a ti Symph, ven acompañame.

Empezamos a caminar hasta el horizonte, las estrellas empezaron difuminarse, el cielo empezaba a destruirse por los momentos. Empezó a crearse una niebla espesa a nuestro alrededor, parecía que andábamos a través de un túnel. Un extraño túnel. Tras cruzar el túnel y quedarme con poca visión ocular, llegamos a una pequeña casita que se hallaba en las afueras, mi antigua casa, la casa de mi infancia. Se me aclaró la vista y pude observarla con detenimiento.

\- L-Luna a-aquí me crié yo…

\- Exacto Symphonie, ven te enseñare algo importante- fuimos trotando hasta la ventana que daba a la sala de estar de la casa. Mi vista encontró esa sala, era como siempre la había recordado un confortable sofá rojo y a su alrededor unas butacas rojas con detalles dorados, una alfombra de color tierra y delante de todo esto una gran chimenea en la que en la encimera de arriba había fotos de nosotros, trofeos etc… Parecía que yo en esa época tenía unos 4 años, aun era demasiado pequeña y parecía que Seidy tenía unos 7 años y Parker tenía unos 10 años.

-Esa es mi madre… Y ese es mi padre…- empecé a llorar desconsoladamente viendo su apagada imagen tras el cristal.

\- Esto es solo un recuerdo Symphonie, es tu pasado, aunque creo que eso es bastante obvio- se refería Luna a mi yo de muchos años atrás.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con mi hermana Luna?- le interrogué mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de mis ojos

-Atenta a la escena por favor

Empecé a prestar mucha atención, yo estaba sentada encima del sofá muy tranquila cuando en la televisión se divisaba un programa musical. Yo sin saber porque fui corriendo hacia la pantalla y me senté frente a ella…

-Mami, papi, yo algún día quiero dedicarme a la música porfa- les rogué mientras giraba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. Mis padres se miraron y sonrieron ambos

-Por supuesto que si mi vida, algún día serás una estrella y llegaras lejos, pero recuerda que nunca debes rendirte y aun menos por lo que los demás digan- me dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo.

Seidy estaba feliz por lo que yo dije y se coloco a mi lado.

-Papas yo algún día también quiero ser una estrella y trabajar con mi hermanita pequeña- dijo con una radiante sonrisa en la cual le faltaba un diente.

-Seidy cariño, sabes que te queremos pero… Cuando algún día nosotros no estemos nadie se ocupara de la granja, Parker podría pero sería demasiado trabajo para el- la expresión de Seidy empezaba a tornarse a una cara triste y melancólica- Por favor Seidy tienes que hacer un sacrificio por tu hermana también.

Ella me miro triste y dijo...

-Todo lo que sea por ti hermanita- enunció con una cálida sonrisa mientras me sostenía los dos cascos- Prométeme que te esforzaras al máximo por mi

-Lo prometo hermana

Al decir esto me abrazo y no me soltó por casi diez minutos…

Mi mente empezaba a darse cuenta de todo, Seidy se sacrificó por mi para que yo cumplirá mi sueño… Pero yo le arrebate su sueño…

-Symphonie, ¿entiendes ya él porque te he traido aquí?...- me pregunto Luna

-Si… el sacrificio que hizo mi hermana construido con amor y esfuerzo, poco a poco se ha convertido en celos y odio…

Luna sonrió y empezó a iluminarse su cuerno azul, ahora comprendo muchas cosas… demasiadas…

Volvimos a pasar por ese túnel pero esta vez estaba yo sola recordando los momentos mas dolorosos de mi triste vida.

…

Abrí mis ojos malditos encontrándome en ese banco bajo ese árbol tan enorme… No pensé en un instante lo que debía hacer, simplemente mi corazón actuó solo y me llevo corriendo hacia mi casa natal.

"El miedo no me parara"

Llegué corriendo a la puerta de mi casa… ¿Asustada? Sí, lo estaba. Llame con fuerza a la puerta esperando a que alguien la abriera.

Finalmente abrió mi querida hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos igual que las mías.

-Symph hermanita… Lo siento…- dijo ella desconsolada.

Yo son pensarlo le di un tierno abrazo.

-La que lo siente soy yo hermana... Eres lo mas valioso que tengo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas…

-No lo haremos mi niña, nunca más…

Apareció Parker detrás nuestra.

-Eh me siento distanciado…- dijo el pidiendo un simple abrazo y nosotras por supuesto se lo dimos.

¿Qué más les puedo de este día aparte de que fue perfecto? Cenamos mi comida favorita, tuvimos una conversación agradable entre todos y dormí plácidamente en mi antigua habitación de cuando era chiquitita… Mi cumpleaños se aproximaba solo tres días que podrían ser una sorpresa o una desdicha en mi vida…

**HIII! Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme su opinión en un review me alegrara mucho leerles. Sé que este capítulo tardo mucho, pero estoy de exámenes y no podía mas con mi vida de verdad. Próximamente subiré el segundo capitulo de Kiss me, hug me but hate me al que vi que dieron algunas personas una buena bienvenida. Espero volver de nuevo y espero que os vaya todo muy muy bien en vuestra vida. ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN FANTASTICO DIA! UN BESO Y UN GRAN ABRAZO MIS TESORITOS.**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise seriously?

**Hola gente bonita, ¿me extrañaron? Yo a vosotros si… Muy bien muy bien ya nos vamos acercando a la fecha del cumpleaños de Symphonie (que aunque estemos en Mayo su cumpleaños es en Noviembre XD) En fin, este capítulo es muy especial para mí ya que aquí Symph ya es feliz y conoce a gente que va a dar un giro a su vida y a gente que también han aparecido en su vida. En este capítulo quiero agradecer con todas mis fuerzas a The last cat por prestarme su OC Darkus de su fic personal "Tres Notas" muchas gracias, te mando un abrazo enorme enorme enorme ^^. Ya sin enrollarme más como hago siempre siempre siempre les dejo con el capítulo.**

**Chapter 6: Surprise… seriously?...**

-Vamos a ver Symphonie, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho desde que eras una potrilla que los platos no se dejan en una pila sucios?- gritaba mi hermana mientras me regañaba. Según ella soy un desastre en las tareas del hogar, mentira (verdad)

-Si ya los he lavado con agua, ya que mas da están limpios- cruce mis dos patas delanteras.

\- ¡Tienes que meterlos en el lavavajillas, tonta que eres tonta!

-¡Pues si eres tan lista hazlo tú!-repliqué

-¡Cuando llegaste acordamos que cada uno haría sus tareas!

Al fondo se encontraba Jannet murmurando cosas…

-Malditas niñas si después de todo la que está recogiendo los platos soy yo…-puso cara de odio mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas y yo y mi hermana seguíamos discutiendo.

-¿Ves? Recogí los platos tonta- puse una sonrisa de victoria y le saque la lengua a Seidy.

Sentí a un pony detrás de mí, se me erizaron mis cabellos y mi pelaje se puso de punta.

\- ¡Los he puesto yo, yo, una dama de la corte de Canterlot haciendo tareas del hogar!- exclamó Jannet mientras ambas cerrábamos la boca y nos dábamos codazos mutuamente.

-Symph, haz algo útil y ve a comprar las medicinas para Parker- ordenó mi hermana.

-Si, a ver si me da un poco el aire- fui hacia la puerta cogiendo el dinero que había en una pequeña mesita del recibidor y marché.

Sinceramente la farmacia estaba malditamente lejos de lo que yo esperaba, por lo menos me daría un paseo. El aire fresco recorría mi cuerpo, debería haberme puesto una bufanda, hace tanto frío en Noviembre (obviamente estamos en Otoño) vi un puesto de castañas calientes, las adoro, si tuviera más dinero me compraría un paquete pequeño. La farmacia se llamaba: Prud's Potions. Pociones Prud, que nombre más peculiar. Puede que exagerara un poco, no estaba tan lejos a unas cuantas casas de distancia pasando la plaza en medio de dos tiendas se encontraba. Abrí la puerta y sonó una campana que se supone que es para escuchar cuando entra un cliente. Era una tienda pequeñita y algo rústica, me gustaba. Me detuve a observar las pociones y medicamentos que estaban colocados con precisión y exactitud en las estanterías. Al momento escuché unos cascos ir al mostrador así que yo también fui para que me pudieran atender. Me atendió una pony. Tenía cabellos de colores intensos, colores rojos vivos, naranjas envolventes y amarillos vibrantes en degradado. Su cabello era rizado y algo voluminoso. Su pelaje era verde lima. Ojos rosas brillantes. Traía puestas unas gafas y una bata blanca.

\- Hola, buenos días, ¿perdone no tendrá jarabe para la tos?- puse mi típico acento medio sureño medio manehattaniense (creo que invente una palabra nueva). Mi acento era algo que me caracterizaba bastante. Ella sin dejar de un informe me respondió:

-Sí, claro lo tenemos en… Un momento ese acento me…- levantó su mirada y pudo verme. Se quedo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Atónita? Debían haber visto su cara…

-Hmmm ¿hola? – moví mi casco hacia ella y lo agite varias veces delante de sus ojos.

\- ¡OH MI CELESTIA, NO ME LO CREO!- grita y salta el mostrador dándome un susto- TU ERES, OH TU ERES, SYMPHONIE NOTE, EL HURACAN SINFONÍA, OH ESTO ES UNA CÁMARA OCULTA, SACAD LAS CÁMARAS, SACAD LAS CÁMARAS- me empezó a agitar como si fuera una pequeña potranca cuando le regalan una muñeca nueva.

\- No es ninguna cámara oculta solo necesito ja-ra-be, por favor no me trates como una eminencia, no lo soy-supliqué

\- Sí perdón, debe de ser molesto que una chica loca te acose jeje, en fin ¿jarabe para la tos? Ven por aquí porfa- respondió amablemente. WOW. Creo que nunca conocí a ninguna fan que me respetara tanto como esta pony.

Me guió hasta una estantería donde había mucha variedad de jarabes. Yo escogí uno adecuado para él.

-Este es perfecto- le comente cogiéndolo y dejándolo en el mostrador- ¿Usted se llama Purdery, cierto?

-Muy cierto, bueno más bien mis amigos me llaman Prud así que tu puedes llamarme de esa forma- me guiñó un ojo y metió el jarabe en una bolsa de papel.

-Está bien, Prud- Escuché de nuevo la campanita de la puerta, eso significa que había entrado otro cliente. Para mi sorpresa entró la pony de la que os hablé. ¿Recuerdan? La que llevaba una cámara de fotos, pues esa.

-Muy buenos días señoritas- saludó con alegría en su rostro, que extraño no me hizo ninguna foto. Lo único peculiar que note fue la actitud de Prudery, estaba nerviosa y ruborizada al máximo.

-Buenos días Crazy- le salude igualmente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó curiosa pues nunca nos habíamos presentado.

-Conozco a Photo Finish, tu jefa, me ha hablado maravillas de ti- le sonreí

-Oh jiji, tampoco es para tanto-se ruborizó un pelín y fue con Prudery.

-Bu-Buenos d-días C-Crazy- ella estaba medio embobada medio nerviosa, ¿será bipolar?

-Buenos días Prud, dame unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza porfa, he pasado una noche horrible.

-C-Claro- las saca de un armario pequeñito y se las da- Son 2 bits.

Crazy le entrego el dinero al momento se fué algo rápido despidiéndose de mí y de Prud.

-Vale, no sé qué pasó aquí pero eso fue raro, ¿estás bien?- pregunté ya que me había quedado preocupada por mi nueva "amiga"

-Siendo una tu una de mis ídolas puedo contártelo, p-pues a m-mi, que complicado es esto… ¡Me gusta Crazy! Ya esta, ya lo dije- gritó. Yo me quedé algo perpleja al escucharlo.

\- Me alegro por ti, pero, ¿Por qué te pones así? No es malo tener esos gustos, yo los respeto y sinceramente no veo a dos potrancas, veo a dos almas amarse- me fui de allí dejando el dinero y sonriendo al ver la cara de Prud de emoción, esperen ¿Acaso yo dije algo tan profundo?

**(POV: Darkus Stormnight)**

Llevamos como unas 3 horas en este horrible tren, odio estar en lugares pequeños. Me llamo Darkus Stormnight y tengo 20 años. ¿Les digo algo de mí? No hay mucho que contar de mí. Mi aspecto es normal, mi pelo esta siempre algo revuelto y es negro oscuro, mi piel es grisácea como la ceniza al igual que mis ojos que suelo ocultar por mi flequillo, soy un pegaso, pero apenas uso mis alas, y mi cutie mark es una nota de sol al que le siguen unos puntos suspensivos… Estamos en este tren por una amiga nuestra, es su cumpleaños y le prometimos ir a verla, la echo tanto de menos, me odio a mí mismo, me arrepiento de mis errores del pasado… Se llama Symphonie, aunque yo la llamo Phonie para fastidiarla un poco, me encanta su expresión de ira cada vez que me meto con ella. Estoy acompañado de cuatro amigos míos. Dark, Purple Note, Shadow Mastermax, Rain Velvet, y la única chica que nos acompaña es Lina Rose. Yo ahora estoy en una esquina del tren en una butaca muy cómoda mirando el paisaje de las montañas de Canterlot, sinceramente no quiero estar en ese panorama.

-Devuélveme mi rizador de pesatañas Dark- exigió Lina, una pegaso de armas tomar, de pelo rubio con franjas de distintos colores y una gran parte pintada de arco iris, ojos cristalinos y piel rosácea. Era la batería de su grupo, su cutie mark compenetraba con ella, dos baquetas en forma de cruz y al fondo un corazón formaba una cutie mark perfecta para ella. Era coqueta pero a la vez fuerte y con un gran carácter.

-Si claro, te lo devolveré cuando me arregles mi consola, es mi método de concentración estúpida- contraatacó el pony con el peleaba Lina, Dark. Un unicornio simple, tenía una piel increíblemente blanca, pelos de punta algo caídos a rayas negras y blanca con franjas multicolores y todos su cabello de atrás era de arco iris, con ojos rojos borgoña que hacía que todas las chicas se derritieran por él y algún que otro chico, pero bueno esa es otra historia. Era nuestro guitarrista. El capullo siempre se llevaba a todas las tías guapas del lugar. Y su cutie mark era una estrella dorada que tenía dentro una corchea negra.

-Eres un idiota, que pena que Symph no esté aquí para ver que eres un tonto.

-Hablo la pony que solo le preocupa su maquillaje, su pelo, su ropita de niñita mimada. Osea mírenme soy Lina y compro con la tarjeta de crédito de mi papaíto todo lo que quiero porque soy una consentida ajajaja.

-Oh la has cagado descerebrado- Lina abandonó su papel de niña buena y lo perseguió por medio tren.

-¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como críos? Estoy componiendo algo serio para el grupo- Suplicó Purple a punto de darle un ataque de histeria. Un terrestre elegante y educado era él. Pianista del grupo. Con un pelo violeta peinado a la perfección con muchos mechones de pelo de colores diferentes. Ojos morados con un toque rosado y pelaje gris claro. Como cutie mark un pentagrama rojo con letras negras.

-SÍ, seguro que otra canción de mierda que no llegara ni a 10 en la lista de canciones escuchadas del mes, patético como tú- objetó Rain Velvet. Era un pegaso como decirlo… Algo maleducado, introvertido a rabiar y que si pensaba algo lo tenía que soltar por raro e insultante que pareciera, creo que él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Estaba tocando el bajo en su asiento mientras su pelo rojizo rozaba su nariz haciendo que él se molestara y casualmente tenía franjas de muchos colores al igual que los demás, sus ojos naranjas parecían zanahorias, y su piel era amarillenta. Nunca muestra su cutie mark pero me contó que es asombrosa… Si fuera así la mostraría, él es también uno de los mejores amigos de Symph.

\- Eres un hijo de…

-Venga responde Purple, te escucho- puso una mirada retadora.

-Agh, maldición, no puedo decir esas palabras.

-Hey Darkus, siéntate aquí y deja de automarginarte -Yo sin apenas hablar me senté al lado de él lamentando haberlo hecho. El empezó a hablar mientras tocaba su bajo- Así que, ¿vas a ver a tu novia eh?- Insinuó él mientras me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Estas de coña tío, no me gusta Phonie ni me gustara nunca, en fin es como mi hermana pequeña, un tesoro que quiero guardar siempre, además la última vez que la vi llevaba gafas aparato y se pintaba siempre los ojos de negro, y vestía demasiado rockero…

\- Y a ti esa vestimenta te parecía seductora- añadió Purple sin mirar al frente concentrado en sus partituras.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el estirado, dile lo que sientes tontaina.

\- No siento nada, además habrá cambiado mucho, ni la reconoceré.

-Cuando se ama a alguien se le reconoce fácilmente hermano.

-Oh eso me viene perfecto para el estribillo- comentó Purple entusiasmado. Al momento se sentó Lina a mi lado y Dark al lado de Purple.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó feliz Lina mientras se rizaba las pestañas.

-Hablamos de Symphonie y Darkus- respondió igual de contento Purple.

-Ay Symph, cuanto echo de menos a mi mejor amiga, aún recuerdo el año que vivimos juntas en Manehattan- recordaba melancólica Lina.

\- ¿Cuántos novios tuvo? Como unos tres, o eso es lo que dicen en las revistas del corazón- afirmó Rain.

-Bah no tantos como yo- presumió el maldito Dark.

\- Mas bien tuviste rechazos no-amigo, ajaja te llamaré el señor calabazas ¿lo pillas?- rió descontroladamente Lina mientras Dark la miraba mal.

Cuando iba a contraatacar para dejar claro mis sentimientos sonó una pequeña alarma.

_"__Atención pasajeros, llegamos al destino Ponchinville repito… ¿Ponchinville? ¿Quién escribió esto? ¡Mike ven aquí! Ejem disculpen pasajeros, quería decir PONYVILLE, esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado"_

Hmm… curioso. Vale, quizás me guste Symphonie, quizás me haya quedado enamorado de ella estos 3 años que estuve separado de ella. Aún recuerdo cuando me la presentó Octavia, cuando necesitaba esa noche a una batería ella estuvo ahí, esa noche tan especial fue cuando nos conocimos, cuando la odié por primera vez y a la vez me volvió loco. La necesito, necesito sus ojos, necesito sus besos, sus abrazos… AGH, me odio por no haberle contado nada y haber sido tan tímido y vulnerable… Debí de haber hecho las cosas bien…

…

Fuimos caminando por las calles de Ponyville y siendo reconocidos por muchos ponies que nos pedían autógrafos o nos sacaban fotos, lo normal para una estrella del rock. Le preguntamos a una pony algo nerviosa pelinaranja muy hermosa he de decirlo.

\- Perdone, ¿sabe dónde está la casa de Symphonie Note?-pregunte amablemente con una expresión algo desconcertada.

-S-S-Si c-c-claro, esta a-a-a-al f-f-fondo d-de e-e-esta c-c-calle- respondió a mi duda señalándome la calle.

Nos pusimos en camino muy emocionados todos. Por primera vez en años voy a volver a verte, voy a poder contemplar tu belleza sin igual, tu aroma a coco, delicioso, poder volver a contemplarte es lo único que quiero hacer.

**(POV: Symphonie Note)**

Madre mía que buen paseo he dado, he ido a la biblioteca a por la biografía que encargué de Mozart y vuelto disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que me ha ofrecido el Otoño. De repente no veo nada, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esto es una broma?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? Juro no tener nada de valor ¡Policía, Policía!- Exclamé asustada mientras lanzaba puñetazos de loca.

Pude ver con claridad a Lina mirándome con una mirada de euforia extrema.

-¡SYMPH!- gritaron todos mientras me abrazaban excepto él… No me creo que Darky esté aquí. El no me abrazo simplemente me miraba con una sonrisa tan tierna que me derretía… Cuanto los he echado de menos…

**(POV: Darkus Stormnight) **

Esta preciosa… Ya no lleva esas gafas tan grandes, ni esos aparatos en la boca. Quiero abrazarla, pero algo me lo impide. Debo decirle todo lo que hay en mi mente sobre ella y yo esta semana antes de irme a la gira… Quiero besarla…

**Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció? UUUUY que pasara entra Darky y Symph. Espero haber hecho bien este capítulo y sobre todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y antes de despedirme quiero darles un pequeño chute de autoestima jejeje ^^. "No dejen de hacer algo por mucho que alguien les digan no puedes porque TÚ que me estás leyendo puedes hacerlo todo, y eres genial tal y como eres y no tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser por lo que los demás digan" Después de decir esto (que me parece bonito comentar lecciones de la vida con ustedes) Me despido, recuerdo que tenemos página de Facebook Lemon Candie y les pueden a dar a LIKE para que seamos mas en este mundo tan mágico de jirafas que vomitan piedras azules. UN BESITO ENORME Y NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO –M&amp;M- **


	7. Chapter 7 Maps

**Buenas a todos y a todas ^^ Hoy os traigo un capítulo nuevo de La melancolía de Symphonie. Este capítulo no lo he escrito yo, sino mi gran colega Darkus de The last cat. Él fue quien escribió esto y me dejo anonadada. También es cierto que este cap lo escribió hace un tiempo ya pero como no había avanzado mucho con este fic pero no podía meterlo asi porque si porque si no no ibais a entender de qué iba la historia ^^ Espero que lo disfruten y les dejo con este asombros capítulo de The last cat…**

La noche se iluminaba a lo largo de la bóveda celeste, mis ojos negruzcos tan sucios como la ceniza miraban el tono negro brillante de aquel cofre interestelar, "las decepciones se pierden en el infinito entre alcohol, y humo de maría" o eso suelo repetirme constantemente con aire de arrepentimiento y dolor, suelo odiarme a mí mismo pero siempre he querido odiar algo más, algo que me haga olvidar mi odio a mí mismo y así dirigirlo a algo menos dañino…

-¡Darkus! Sales en cinco minutos…- la voz de aquel mastodonte llego a dañar mis tímpanos como si de cuchillas se tratasen, quería estrangularme, pegarme un tiro, cortarme el cuello… pero no tenía el valor, era un maldito cobarde… "das asco", una leve sonrisa se divisó en mi rostro, mi subconsciente tiene razón, soy un chico prodigo que fue a parar en el mejor de los casos con a un bar de medio pelo… puta

realidad sin sentido ni entendimiento…

-Salgo en un minuto…- me odio…

Las luces de los reflectores me dieron de frente mientras que la guitarra que llevaba al cuello hacia pequeños gemidos cada vez que la movía, ya me había puesto el pic en mi casco y sabía a qué venia pero mis ojos se denotaban algo tristes después de todos, Icy y los demás solo estaban excitados ya que era algo serio el tocar en un evento como lo era un festival de rock en canterlot y más aún cuando teloneabamos a pony park, dios esto era serio a su manera por lo que tenía que centrarme en que estaba haciendo y como líder tengo que tener un control parcial sobre la situación pero esta vez creo que no lo tendría ni una pizca.

-¡Darkus! ¡PROBLEMAS!- el sonido de Jhonny al fondo con una voz algo agitada fue un sinónimo de la palabra que había dicho, escuche la situación con cuidado por lo que mi cara tomo un ceño fruncido y un aire de preocupación, ¿la situación? Muy sencilla, Icy se había esquinzado el hombro y no teníamos batería de repuesto, estábamos graves y sin ayuda… estábamos solos…

-Demonios…- aquel leve susurro fue lo suficientemente ligero como para surfear con el viento y llegar a los oídos de una especie de conocida, alguien con quien compartí una breve experiencia, un roce de labios y un par de toqueteos, ¿su nombre? Octavia…

-¿Pasa algo aquí? Ooohhh Darkus…- sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos dejando un leve aire de timidez en su aliento mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un dulce color rosado, la mire de reojo mientras mi crin tapaba en parte uno de mis ojos, estaba indiferente a nuestra relación pero la situación ameritaba una solución eficiente y eficaz y pronto…

-Octavia, te necesito un segundo…-  
Pasados los segundos después de haber explicado los inconvenientes actuales su semblante cambio, me miro de reojo mientras su caso se posaba en la parte inferior de su hocico, su mirada y la mía se cruzó en un punto invisible en aquel espacio hasta que un breve suspiro rompió aquel ambiente misterioso…

-Le diré a una amiga si te puede ayudar, es una fan tuya y toca bastante bien…-

sus palabras sonaron como una apacible melodía de otoño pero el problema era si podía seguir el ritmo de nosotros, era como si alguna especie de sexto sentido se hubiera activado en el momento en que me dijo aquello…

-Te juro que te dejara con la boca abierta- un apicara sonrisa se dibujó en su boca mientras que mi miedo y desesperación crecían al triple, solo me quedaba confiar en ella y nada más.  
Pasaron los segundos y empezaba a impacientarme, mire por el telón mientras que la multitud se impacientaba como loca, los murmullos y los insultos empezaban a verse "Octavia si no la tares voy a matarte" por suerte aquel tacto suave en mi largo crin, le eche un ojo y unos ojos del color de esmeraldas tan cercanos a mi hocico como para poder robarle un beso me observaron con cautela…

-Jejeje… Tavi tenía razón, eres algo raro… te dio miedo el que te acariciara- una leve risilla salió de sus labios mientras tapaba con su casco su boca, no podía describirla en nada… era… era… hermosa ¿De dónde había salido ella? ¿Acaso ella…?

-Esto… ¿Eres la amiga de Octavia?- intente mantener la expresión seria en la cara pero no podía, sus ojos eran algo que apuñalaba mi ser, sus labios me pedían a gritos que los besara, aquel cabello purpura era algo que anhelaba acariciar y su pelaje grisáceo suave me pedía que lo cubriera con mi sucio negro ceniza… intente contenerme ¿Acaso ella era alguien que despertaba estos sentimientos al igual que Pinkie? Mi odio empezó a centrarse en ella por lo que podía decirse que esa carga que tenia se disipo un poco al descargarla encima de la novata.-Me llamo Darkus y tú eres…-

-¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Symphonie Note y ya sé que eres Darkus Stormnight, veras yo adoro A empty spot more, son una banda genial y cuando Tavi me dijo que podía tocar con ustedes casi salto el techo de alegría- no podía negarlo, tenía actitud y cada segundo que pasaba con ella la odiaba, su actitud de "Mírenme soy una tonta con cabello purpura la cual puede tocar la batería" ¡YA SE!

-Hhhhmmm… sabes, creo que tienes actitud así que toma mi guitarra, esta noche me acompañas en los coros con Jhonny… tocare el bajo y así Bass podrá tocar la guitarra ¿te parece?- intente que mi tono de voz sonara lo mas creído posible por lo que así podría llegar a detestarme y así poder volver a sentir esos sentimientos de odios dentro de mis entrañas… pero esos malditos ojos color esmeralda brillaban como si no hubiera mañana…

-¡SERA UN HONOR!- aquel grito me dejo aturdido de tal manera que hasta el más sordo del mundo pudo oírlo, "puta yegua loca… no me enamores más…" mire el catálogo de canciones que habíamos preparado así que preparamos un par en la cual ella cumpliera su función de baterista, cosas sencilla pero justo es el destino y la última canción por descarte… demonios…

-Maps…- susurre algo cabizbajo, aquella canción que le dedique a ella antes de que dejara mi vida… antes de que se fuera con ese tipo con nombre de sándwich de queso…  
-¿Empezamos?- mire a Note por un segundo, las baquetas en sus manes y el pic en su boca… solo esperaba que esta noche saliéramos bien…  
-Comencemos…-

Las luces de colores pintaron la plataforma mientras el público nos recibía en una ovación calurosa y alegre, me acerque al micrófono con mi guitarra ya preparada y lista, lo arregle un poco y procedí a darles el típico saludo de bienvenida…  
-Hola a todos, somos "a empty spot more…" y nos complace estar en este canterlot festival rock de esta noche como teloneros de una banda con tal trayectoria como "pony park" esperemos que las canciones sean de su agrado y ¡A DARLE COMO DIAMOND DOGS!- el sonido de las baquetas lleno los oídos de todos y el primer acorde en fa salió de los amplificadores como anunciando una guerra… "la noche es nuestra"  
…

Las canciones fueron pasando una tras otra y el sudor en mi frente y mi camisa se notaban, había que resaltar que Note era una baterista excepcional, una espléndida baterista y eso logro solo engancharme más, sabía que si cantaba esta canción y rememoraba el dolor que me dejo Pinkie podía hacer que Note notara mi tristeza y eso la ahuyentara… pero antes de ello tenía que acercarme al micrófono y hacer una breve pausa…  
-¿CÓMO LA ESTAN PASANDO?- un grito histérico respondió mi pregunta, aquella sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi cara, todos creían que era un engreído, un creído o algo por el estilo pero la verdad es que no lo era, solo era un pony con algo llamado "dolor interno y baja autoestima"

-Muy bien chicos, para nuestra última canción quiero darles una sorpresa, como

muchos habrán notado esta noche Icy no se encuentra en la batería si no que se encuentra una amiga algo escandalosa, Symphonie Note- terminada la oración pude notar como la evasión se hizo mucho más grande ¿acaso me había perdido de algo? Sabía que ella era conocida pero no tanto, ni modo…

-Muy bien esta noche ella tendrá el honor de cantar con nosotros y estar al frente con la guitarra que llevo en estos momentos… ¿Qué les parece?- sin dejar que los gritos ahogaran mi voz me quite la correa del lomo y sin mucho que decir le dedique una leve sonrisa, Bass me paso su bajo y pudimos parar el bullerio de la gente… era el momento de recordarlo…

-Un… dos… tres…- el sonido de la madera marco el tempo y yo… yo solo me deje guiar

La batería fue lo primero en sonar mientras que Note y yo acomodábamos las notas a sus respectivos tiempos, acerque la boca al micrófono… era mi turno

I miss taste of the sweet life  
I miss the conversation

Mi voz salió dulce y melódica antes de carraspearla pude denotar cierta admiración en los ojos de Note, estaba en lo cierto… sus ojos eran hermosos y yo…  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations

Era hermosa, sus ojos, su pelo, su pelaje, su cutie mark, la odie tanto por ser tan perfecta, era como si ella eclipsara todo mi ser con su presencia… pise el Do de mi bajo mientras que ella realizaba un circulo cromático en Sol… su habilidad con la guitarra…

I like to think that, we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place

Mi voz empezó a carraspear, era lo normal… maps era así pero aquel sonido acuoso al final eran ¿lagrimas? Claro… Pinkie y ella… esas dos musas que yo odiaba con el alama entera, las mataría… si de por si mi vida no dependiera de ellas.

But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?

El coro llego con algo de entusiasmo mientras que mis pensamientos eran vago e inconclusos ¿Por qué enamorarme otra vez? ¿Acaso no había aprendido?

I was there for you  
In your darkest times

Estaré ahí para siempre, por siempre y hasta siempre… se lo dije a Pinkie pero ¿Por qué me hacía tambalear tanto aquella chica? ¿Era acaso amor a primera vista? No… Celestia no me hieras otra vez…

I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

Siempre, luz y oscuridad, seré tu luz en la penumbra, seré tu espada en el peligro, seré tu manto en el llanto… seré tu amor en la soledad.  
But I wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees

La voz quería quebrárseme por el simple hecho de que no podía aguantar las lágrimas en mis ojos haciendo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta, al parecer aquellos ojos color esmeralda me miraron con incredulidad… esos ojos llenos de admiración pero no de amor…

And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
All the roads you took came back to me

¿El destino nos reencontrara? Si lo hace seria cruel y si no lo hace seria también muy cruel cerré mis ojos unos segundos esperando que ella hablara, que me dijera ese "te amo" que tanto anhelaba… pero…

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you

El mapa, el destino, mi camino… se cruzara con el de ella…. Jamás sabré que es amarla, que es besarla, que es tocarla… que es acariciarla, que es verla dormir…

Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

Su coro angelical me saco de este mundo, fue como si un ángel hablara, abrí por unos segundos los ojos y aquel color verde que me entregaba paz y tranquilidad me recibía como dándome un cálido abrazo, imagine que sería robarle un beso en ese instante… pero mi valor… mi valor… por un segundo creí que ella fue la que decidió robarme el beso pero los chiflidos en el publico me hicieron desconcentrar… sus frases de apoyo me apuñalaban… me enamore otra vez… y otra vez sufriré…

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation

Pise la cuerda con fuerza y la rasguee con mi casco mientras la voz de Note y la mía se sincronizaban en perfecta armonía, dios sabe por qué el destino me odiaba de esta manera pero mi corazón la odiaba más a ella, su voz me dejo atónito y sin aire… estaba… estaba…

Cause all these strangers come over me  
Now I can't get over you  
No I just can't get over you

Pare en seco la guitarra mientras veía de frente aquellos ojos color esmeralda, tan cerca de mi y tan lejos… cubri mi pelo, odio esos ojos, ¡MALDITOS OJOS COLOR ESMERALDA!, ¡MALDITA VOZ ANGELICAL!, ¡MALDITO PELAJE GRIS TAN SEDOSO COMO LA LANA SUAVE!, maldita… maldita… te odio… te odio tanto… que… te amo…  
-Demonios… te odio…-

/watch?v=qjrUDZoqWRY sonido de la banda,  
/watch?v=mnzQSsC9pJc sonido de la voz de note en coros y acompañamientos

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto tanto como a mí, vuelvo a darle las gracias a The last cat, no solo por el capítulo sino por todo. Porque es una persona que vale mucho la pena, porque cada vez que he leído una de sus historias me ha sacado una sonrisa. Pasad por su perfil porque es buenísimo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap. ^^ BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Un cumpleaños o una borrachera

**Holiii! Bienvenidos un día a más a La melancolía de Symphonie. Sé que he tardado mucho mucho en subir capítulos de esta sección pero durante todo el verano me he dado una especie de vacaciones en esta sección para descansar y tengo una noticia maravillosa que daros… ¡ESTE FIC YA HA HECHO 1 AÑO! WIIII. El día 12 octubre escribí mi primer fic (dios mío me emociono y todo) y el día 11 de octubre me hice mi perfil en fanfiction (OMG) Solo quería darle las gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando desde el principio y mandarles un abrazo gigante. Además… (Esto no sabía si contároslo) hoy (bueno lo he subido hoy 8 de Noviembre pero cuando lo lean ya será 9 de Noviembre, supongo -.-) 9 de Noviembre es… Mi cumpleaños. SIII que mejor regalo que traeros un nuevo capítulo. Y ya sí que sí empiezo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Chapter 7 ¿Un cumpleaños o una borrachera?**

**-**¡No me tiréis al río por favor, prometo no comerme los cereales de Parker ni decir que tu ropa es horrible Seidy!-supliqué ese tan ansiado día que era. Mi cumpleaños. Vamos a ver, que tu familia de repente te coja y sin decirte palabra te pongan una venda en los ojos para que no puedas ver lo que ocurre y te lleven a vete tú a saber donde hmmm desconfías un pelín.

-¡¿Te comes mis cereales, pequeña gilipollas?!-gritó Parker empujándome hacia el sitio que me querían llevar.

-E-ese n-no es el c-caso, ¡soltadme! Exijo una explicación-grité revolviéndome en los brazos de mis hermanos y mi tía- ¡Tía Jannet pensé que usted me quería!

-Por Celestia, que agonías es esta chiquilla-indicó Jannet con elegancia en su voz.

Al cabo de 3 minutos paramos. Obviamente como soy una exagerada me puse a gritar como una loca.

-¡Hemos llegado al zulo, socorro, quitadme la venda de una puta vez!- exclamé dando puñetazos en el aire.

-Sí, ahora llamamos a Dimitri, no te jode- dijo Parker poniéndose detrás de mí-¿Preparada?

-Pues claro.

Entre los tres me deshicieron el nudo de la venda para pronto quitarme la venda y descubrir el pastel. Me quede atónita durante unos segundos hasta que volví a reaccionar. ¿Era acaso una broma o algo parecido? Era una casa, y bastante bonita por cierto. Tejado color borgoña liso, de dos pisos, demasiadas ventanas, una puerta de madera de roble en la que en el centro estaba dibujada mi cutie mark, y un balcón que daba a un estupendo jardín con un montón de flores de diferentes clases.

-¿Y esto?-pregunté maravillada.

-¡Es tu regalo de cumpleaños!-contestaron a unísono.

-Pero… os habrá costado una fortuna- dije entrando por la puerta principal.

-Era la herencia de papá y mamá, queríamos enseñártela por nuestra cuenta, Parker a pintado toda la casa de arriba abajo y yo he limpiado por dentro-sonrió Seidy mostrándome los interiores de la casa.

-Pero me va a costar dejar de vivir en nuestra casa, en fin vosotros dijisteis que me necesitabais

-Por eso no te preocupes, sabemos que eres responsable e independiente, además estamos muy cerquita así que si necesitas algo solo grita-sonrió Parker mientras me abrazaba.

-Bueno tendré que traer mis cosas (que no son pocas…) ¿Conocéis a alguien así fuertote para que me traiga las cosas aquí?

-¡Yo conozco a un tío que es superfuerte!-dijo Crazzy asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡¿De dónde sales?!-grité asustada.

-Pues mira un día mi padre se puso cariñoso con mi madre y se fueron al dormitorio y entonces…

-C-Como sea, trae a tu amigo por favor-pedí traumatizada de por vida.

-¡Eso está hecho!-chilló corriendo hacia afuera de la casa.

Pasada una media hora, yo me encontraba limpiando un poquito la cocina cuando sonó el timbre y yo grité:

-¡Está abierto! ¡Puedes pasar!

Al abrir la puerta, un pony dio unos pasos hacia el centro del salón. Era alto, robusto, fuerte y peculiar. De cabello negro con una especie de tupé bien marcado, piel color visón, era un pegaso con unas alas bastantes grandes, ojos naranja butano y su cutie mark eran unos guantes rojos de boxeo. El se acercó a la cocina donde estaba yo.

-Buenos días señorita Symphonie, me llamo Boxing Strong y seré su transportista-sonrió el muchacho feliz y a la vez agobiado.

-Solo llámame Symphonie, encantada señor Strong, bien como espero que Crazzy te haya dicho necesito que vayas a la granja de flores y mariposas y cojas mis cosas que estarán justo al lado de una mesa con flores, si te encuentras a una señora con una mascarilla y pepinos en los ojos hablando de sus años de gloria, no te asustes es mi tía Jannet borracha de ginebra-le expliqué con detalle.

-Entendido, aunque algo no me ha quedado claro…

-¿El qué?

-Esa tía tuya, ¿está buenorra?

-¡Tú cumple con tu trabajo!-grité entre risas imaginándome a ese tal Boxing con mi tía.

Asintió y salió disparado, me sorprendió que un pegaso que obviamente estaba más sobre el cielo que sobre la tierra corriera tanto como hizo él. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, obviamente no pensaba que llegaría en poco tiempo porque la granja no es que esté del todo cerca. Sin embargo, Boxing llegó en ese tiempo y además el chaval vino tan tranquilo, joder, que me recomiende su gimnasio que yo estoy como una vaca. Y lechera, que es mucho peor…

-¡Wow! Que rápido, ¿Qué es, para que te page más no?- le pregunte con astucia

-No, claro que no, es que soy veloz eso es todo- dijo posicionándose un casco en la nuca.

-Aquí tienes tu dinero, 75 bits, lo acordado-contesté ofreciéndoselos

-¿Propina?-cuestionó poniendo hoyuelos.

Fruncí el ceño y respondí:

-Fuera de mi propiedad

-Es usted peor que el viejo de los Alpes de Heidi-replicó con lágrimas falsas en los ojos mientras se iba.

Me permití una carcajada para mí misma mientras abría las cajas. En un suspiro escuche la voz de mi querido amigo… Darkus

-Parece que tus hermanos ya te enseñaron tu regalo de cumpleaños señorita Note- dijo con seriedad en su voz pero a la vez con una sonrisilla que a mí me derretía cada vez que la veía. Me giré y le vi apoyarse en un lado de la pared.

-Me vas a matar a sustos señor Stormnight-repliqué con una sonrisa retadora mientras me quitaba el delantal-¿No me felicitas?

-¿Por qué?

-Idiota, sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños

-¿Ah sí? Uuuu, no lo sabía-expresó con ironía en su voz.

-Sí, sí, tú hazte el tonto pero a mí no me engañas, ¿no dijiste que íbamos a comer y a dar un paseo?

-¿Y cuál crees que es el motivo por el que estoy aquí? No voy a ayudarte a desempaquetar todo esto-rió con un tono de voz algo elevado mientras me miraba a través de su flequillo despeinado.

-Vago, ya no te invito a comer.

-Iba a pagar yo de todas formas.

-Anda vámonos y cállate, tonto que eres tonto-dije empujándolo hacia la puerta y cerrando tras de mí.

Fuimos al restaurante central de Ponyville donde almorzamos yo unos huevos revueltos con cebolla frita, pastel de chocolate, guindas caramelizadas y batido de fresa (que ligero por dios) y el simplemente una sándwich de margaritas, el nunca suele comer demasiado.

-Dios mío no eres capaz de comerte eso…- me miró el horrorizado mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich

-¿Qué no? Ahora lo veremos…-le miré de manera retadora y empecé a comer como una posesa

…

Por favor, seguro que los que me estén leyendo serán más listos que yo, nunca aceptéis una apuesta que no podáis cumplir por Celestia y los santos chocolates suizos, fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir y ahora sabrán porque…

-Hmmm, ¿Symph, necesitas que te sujete el pelo mientras potas?

(Dios que asco esta escena no la quiero ni ver yo y eso que soy tu propia conciencia, mira que te dije Symph no aceptes la apuesta, es lo mismo que cuando una madre le dice a su hijo, que te vas a caer, te vas a caer, y al final se cae el gilipollas…Pues tu eres igual hija mía) Por si no quedaba claro esa era mi queridísima conciencia dándome la tabarra. Salí del baño de señoras aturdida y mareada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-pregunto con dulzura en su cálida voz.

-Creo que si… Gracias…-conteste mirándole a sus profundos ojos, mientras él me miraba igual que a mí… Quería profundizar en mis ojos… Me empecé ruborizar pero me daba igual…Me sostuvo con sus dos fuertes patas delanteras, y empezó a acerar su rostro hacia el mío… Yo quería eso más que nada… Un beso suyo… Recordar viejos tiempos… Volver a estar con él… Cerré mis ojos y esperé esa deliciosa sorpresa que… nunca llegó.

-Tienes un trozo de lechuga en la mejilla-indicó con seriedad como si eso fuera lo mas importante del mundo. Esto es peor que un anime por Celestia.

-Oh claro la lechuga… (La lechuga con la que le voy a dar yo a este tío en la cabeza)

Salimos del establecimiento y paseamos por Ponyville hasta la caída del Sol. Era precioso estar con él en un día como hoy. Nos sentamos en un banco a hablar sobre nuestras cosas hasta que llegó un tema interesante… jejeje…

-¿Y mi regalo? No es que quiera ser maleducada es que me lo debes Darky-reí.

-Tienes razón casi se me olvidaba, aquí tienes-dijo dándome un cofrecito que parecía el cofre de un anillo, puso una expresión de miedo en mi cara pero él me tranquilizó-No por dios, no soy tan lanzado, ábrelo y verás… Te gustará…

Lo abrí y… descubrí algo precioso… Eran un colgante de oro viejo en forma de corazón en el que en el centro estaba escrito Maps… Me fijé en que era de estos colgantes que los puedes abrir y estaba escrito dentro sobre una partitura "So I'm following the map that leads you"

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí

-Es precioso…

-Como tú-dijo ruborizado mientras me miraba. Maldito Darkus, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?... Me va a costar dejarte marchar.

Nos fuimos acercando mutuamente, nuestros labios se rozaban, era increíble la sensación que estábamos sintiendo hasta que algo me cogió del brazo y me llevo a rastras.

-¡Te la robo un segundin Darkitos!-gritó Lina mientras me arrastraba por el suelo con un vaso de Ginebra en su otro casco

-E-Esta b-bien Symph, te estare esperando aquí

-Yo maldigo a la madre que te pario Lina.

-Lo sé cielo, lo sé…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Espero que les haya gustado, porfiii dejen review si les gustó, añádanlo a favoritos si les chifló y si quieren estar al día con el fic síganme en mi página de Facebook Lemon Candies. Un abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	9. Chapter 9 Tonight is the night

**Holaaa a todo mi mundo. ¿Qué tal están? Yo de exámenes. Ay dios mío ¿Quién los invento? En fin vamos al caso que nos interesa… POR FIN SUBI CAP. Si por casualidad alguien está ansioso por el siguiente capítulo de Kiss me hug me but hate me, el capítulo de Rarity y Applejack , no se enfaden conmigo porfa es que es una historia muuuuy larga y de dos putas partes, joder para escribir una historia parece que intentas escribir una opera la verdad. El caso es que al menos he terminado este cap tan importante en la vida de mi Symphonie. Como siempre os recuerdo lo de mi página oficial de Feisbuc es broma Facebook Lemon Candies. ¡Empecemos ya! **

**Chapter 9 Tonight is the night.**

Lina me empujó fuertemente hacia adentro de mi casa, contra mi voluntad ¿Qué cojones pasa aquí? Hace un minuto estaba a punto de darme un beso con el amor de mi vida y ahora estoy siendo tirada de la pata de esta maldita pegaso rubia ¡Oh Celestia! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Toda la sala de estar estaba completamente a oscuras y no podía ver más allá de esa profunda oscuridad que me atrapaba. Quise correr hacia mi punto de partida donde estaba Darkus pero la zorra de Lina tenía la puerta bloqueada impidiéndome salir. Encendí las luces y de repente vi a mogollón de caras (algunas conocidas otras no tanto) con globos, serpentinas, gorritos de colores, y todas gritaban a unísono: ¡Sorpresa! Yo sonreí y me direccioné hacia Seidy.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

-Se que tienes 19 años, pero nos hacía ilusión hacerte una fiesta- respondió ella mirando a mi hermano.

-Gracias- les sonreí mirándolos

-Anda, diviértete- dijo Parker sonriendome.

Yo asentí y fui a pasear por todo el salón para saludar a todos los invitados conocidos o no conocidos. De repente avisé a Crazzy, la fotógrafa medio loca que conocí a mi entrada en el pueblo, me cae muy bien esta pony.

-Hola-la saludé tímidamente

-Hola Symph- dijo sonriéndome-¿te puedo llamar Symph?

-Sí, mis amigos, si

-Aaaaw me has llamado amiga.

-Pues claro.

Ella sonrió una vez más y me acercó una caja rosa con un lazo enorme encima de la tapa. Parecía un regalo.

-¿Y esto?-arqueé una ceja.

-Me apetecía regalarte algo tonta- dijo sonriente con una mirada de impaciencia que obviamente significaba que quería que lo abriera. Yo sin rechistar abrí la caja y me encontré con un álbum fotos que en la portada de este ponía "I'll always be there for you" es decir "Siempre estaré ahí para ti" El álbum era de un precioso color morado. La miré agradecida.

-Pero está vacío- dije curiosa.

-Claro tonta es para que lo llenemos tú y yo, y que mejor momento que hoy- contestó ella con una sonrisa sincera, mientras sacaba una cámara Polaroid 1000 y se ponía junto a mi- Di patataaa

-¡Patata!- gritamos a la vez mientras sonreíamos.

La foto salió de la ranura al instante obviamente negra porque hay que esperar un poco.

Reí y charlé junto a Crazzy mientras pegábamos con adhesivo la foto en el álbum y le poníamos pegatinas de estrellitas, corazones, etc.

De repente dos cascos me taparon mi visión y sentía que me llevaban a algún sitio. No sé porque pero en algún momento pensé que sería Tavi o Lyra haciéndome alguna jugarreta de las suyas. Me llevo (quien quiera que fuera) a una parte de la fiesta en la que intuí por mi oído que no había nadie. Me quito los cascos de los ojos y vi a… Esa pegaso, quise huir, llorar, gritarle, decirle todos los insultos más feos de la historia pero sentía que mi corazón me lo impedía, quería quedarse. Esa pony de pelo cortó como un chico… Parecía un semental pero no… Era una pony. Ella me miró con esos profundos ojos rojos que sentía que querían ahondar en los míos sin saber porque me ruboricé y bajé mi mirada sentía que estaba engañando a Darky y eso que no somos nada… Y aparte yo, ¿Con UNA pony? Encima una pony que me hizo una agresión colosal en los ojos. La odiaba y a la vez… Un impulso me de mis adentros quería que sus cálidos labios se unieran con los míos y luego… ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué me pasa?

Ella me agarró de la barbilla y me levantó el rostro, para seguir profundizando en mis ojos. Hasta que al fin se digno a hablarme.

-Symphonie… Siento lo que pasó aquel día… Nunca quise herirte- dijo seria y acariciándome la mejilla.

Ahora se supone que debía contestarle seria y correctamente pero salió… Como una mierda.

-P-P-Pues g-gracias, p-pero m-me h-has j-jodido- Joder joder las patas me tiemblan, tartamudeo… ¿Qué me ocurre? Veo a Glow acercándose hacia mí. N-no… o si… ¿Quiero un beso suyo? Si hace un minuto estaba a punto de besarme con Darkus… Yo cerré los ojos, y me deje guiar por la música, el momento, por mis instintos… Pero nada… Se detuvo… Oh Celestia…

-Déjame ver tus ojos… Quiero ver todo el daño que te hice…- rogó en voz baja ¡Me ponía y mucho! Obedecí y los abrí, ella los miró preocupada- ¿Has ido al médico?- Yo asentí- ¿Y hay cura? No quiero que una pony tan preciosa como tú acabe sin sus preciosos ojos, aunque… Asi tampoco estas mal…

Yo reí nerviosa y miré hacia el otro lado

-Quizás haya una, pero prefiero quedarme así un tiempo- respondí. Si… Si me hubiera besado, ¿le hubiera apartado y dado una bofetada? O… ¿Guiarle hacia mi dormitorio? ¡Symphonie! Te pusiste una meta, dijiste que no te ibas a liar/enrollar con nadie excepto Darkus… Que confuso es todo…

-Te traigo un regalo- me dijo con una sonrisa. Y que sonrisa…

-No tenías porque…- respondí sonrojada. Al instante Glow se acerco a mí y me ofreció un lirio, creo que nunca lo dije pero, me encantan las flores, sean del tipo que sean, me encantan, pero tengo predilección por los lirios desde que era una pequeña potranca, lo que no entinedo es como lo sabe…

-Una hermosa flor para una hermosa mujer…- sonrojada la acepté.

-¿Cómo sabias que era mi flor favorita?- pregunte astuta.

-Cuando entré a casa de tu tía vi una foto tuya de pequeña con un montón de lirios y pensé que te gustarían.

-G-Gracias… ¿Entramos a la fiesta?- ella asintió y entramos. La fiesta seguía tal cual, gente bebiendo, bailando, besándose… Lo típico. Yo me animé y tomé ron con coca cola. Me sentía libre. Sentía que podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, ya era mayorcita, así que fuimos Crazzy y yo a bailar a la pista. A la mierda mis criterios, quería divertirme… Y con Glow aún más. Sonaba Can't hold us una de mis canciones favoritas, se lo han currado… Crazzy y yo mientras charlábamos alegremente, sentía que Glow me miraba y me gustaba. De tanto en tanto miraba a Glow que estaba en la barra mirándome de una forma deliciosa mientras saboreaba una copa fría de Jack Daniels, ¿Cuándo me rodeara con sus patas y comenzaríamos a bailar… Fuf, me sentía rara. Al fin Glow se dignó a acercarse a mí.

-¿Bailas…?- me estrecho su casco. Yo se lo acepté y comenzamos a bailar esa curiosa canción a modo de baile lento. Glow comenzó a acercarse a mi cuello y me susurró…

-Tonight is the night…- Y seguimos bailando mas juntas. Yo me estremecí y le deje que jugara con mi cabello.

La noche iba decayendo y se aproximaba la mañana los invitados empezaban a irse y yo con el paso del tiempo empezaba a ponerme más borracha de lo que ya estaba. Si mis padres me vieran… Glow se quedó conmigo hasta que se fueron todos, creo que ya sabía que era lo que quería. Cuando fue finalizada la fiesta, a las cinco, seis de la mañana más o menos, Glow y yo nos quedamos a solas… Completamente a solas… Por fin tenía a Glow para mi sola… La tentación invadía todo mi cuerpo… Yo intenté acercarme a Glow pero en serio juro y prometo que no podía moverme demasiado porque me podía caer al suelo de la borrachera que llevaba. Unos pasos di y caí al suelo pero ella me cojió…

-Cuidado pequeña…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ni corta ni perezosa dije algo que probablemente cambio el resto de mi vida.

-Bésame Glow, ahora o nunca antes de que me arrepienta…- suplique y rogué sacando todas mis fuerzas en ello.

Glow me agarró del rostro y se acercó, se acercó hasta sentir su contacto con mi contacto, sus fríos labios por el alcohol contra los míos cálidos de lo ardiente que estaba… Quería llegar mas lejos… Ese sentimiento me electrificaba, me impactaba, me dejaba serena y calmada y a la vez me hacía llegar hasta el cielo. Su lengua paseaba por mi boca, saboreaba mis encías, incluso mi camapanilla, mi aliento y mi oxigeno se agotaba y necesitaba respirar. Me separe…

-Quiero llevarte a la cama… Señorita Huracán…- dijo susurrante…

-¿Y a qué esperas…?- le pregunte retadoramente. Ella sin esperar más me cogió entra sus patas, parecíamos la típica tierna pareja de recién casados entrando en su nuevo domicilio. Me preguntó donde se situaba el dormitorio yo le guié ansiosa de llegar y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera…

Me tumbó boca arriba en la cama, ella se quitó su chaqueta de cuero dándome la espalda y pude ver que en sus alas había heridas, yo ni me moleste en preguntar ya que quería llegar hasta el final sin interrupciones. Se subió en la cama bruscamente poniéndose encima de mí, yo sonreí, al fin llegó mi momento…

-¿Preparada…?- preguntó con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Siempre lo estoy…-respondí con la misma sonrisa.

Ella dado por sentado todo lo que quería saber comenzó en dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, yo me estremecía y no podía evitar sacar una risilla de vez en cuando, Glow notaba mis risas y se sonreía mientras me hacía algunas cosquillas. Qué cosas… La cosa empezó a ponerse seria. Glow empezaba a bajar más y más y yo no podía aguantar las ganas de que llegara hasta ese punto. ¡Por fin llego! Ella se rió al verme con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Tienes ganas eh…?-se rió amenazante.

No respondí, quería que empezara, ella ya pilló las indirectas y comenzó a pasear su lengua por ahí… Entrando… Saliendo… Dios… Yo gemía como una loca mientras gritaba con pasión el nombre de Glow. Creo que mis vecinos no se llevaron muy buena impresión de mi, una fiesta y ahora la nueva teniendo sexo… Y no precisamente en silencio… Glow a veces mordía y jugaba conmigo, ella notaba que todo aquello me gustaba y lo hacía cada vez más rápido y a la vez fuerte. Ni rechistaba ni nada yo gritaba como una posesa. Glow me notaba ya húmeda, estaba a esto de terminar. De manera apoteósica gritando el nombre de Glow. Reposé mi cabeza en la almohada. Estaba exhausta, agotada, cansada… No podía mas con mi vida… La luna fue testigo de nuestro acto de amor y los rayos de sol nos daban la bienvenida a una nueva mañana…

Glow se separo de mi y se puso la chaqueta. Extrañada arqueé un poco la espalda.

-Glow, ¿Dónde vas?

-A casa, nena.

-Ah claro… Oye, ¿nos volveremos a ver no?- pregunte con miedo en mis ojos.

-Adios Symph…- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras ese día y salió volando rápidamente de allí.

¿Qué debo pensar de todo esto? ¿Qué moraleja saco? Sé que odiaba a esa pony, pero me atraía tanto y estaba tan sumamente borracha que no pensaba aunque estaba totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho. De repente, en cuestión de segundos, me sentía sucia, utilizada… Una mentirosa… ¿Fui solo un juego para Glow? Sentía que había engañado a Darkus solo por unos 15 minutos de gloria… Mi Darkus… Mi caballero de armadura oscura… Llore ese día hasta quedarme dormida y los rayos de sol me arropaban…

**Este capítulo la verdad es que me dio lastima escribirlo por Symphonie, pero bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga dicen ¿no? Yo como siempre me despido, espero actualizar muy prontito. Los quiero mucho mucho mucho y nos vemos (bueno ver…) Nos leemos en un próximo cap –M&amp;M-**


End file.
